


How to secretly smooch at RFA parties, in 8 easy steps

by garden_of_stars



Series: A Garden of Stars [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Play, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_of_stars/pseuds/garden_of_stars
Summary: The twins attend the latest RFA party, a medical research fundraiser. They intend to use the party as a testing ground to see how close they can be without making anyone suspicious, but then it gets stepped up to an even higher level than they anticipated.And also, Yoosung's just about had enough with how Saeyoung's been acting lately. Since he started dating Saeran, he's been focused on his twin more than ever, and it's forcing Yoosung to examine how he feels about that.This fic continues on from the previous one in the Garden of Stars series. It's readable on its own, but you may miss some references if you have not read the earlier fics in this series. If you only want to be filled in on who Miyoung and Hwang are, then read "Tell me again, how jealous you were tonight" from this series.Pornographic scenes appear only in the final chapter, the rest are SFW. Warning will be placed on the notes for that chapter.If depictions of incest in fiction make you uncomfortable, please, do not read this fic.The fic is based on RP transcripts written by two people!





	1. Angel Saeran located

Saeyoung has had to clean up messes before.

Normally, they’re the type of mess you clean up by erasing an entire hard drive, after extracting the intelligence you required from it.

Or perhaps sending an informant off for a trip to a foreign country, never to return.

Sometimes, it required deleting every trace of his access from a tightly controlled corporate server. Perhaps leaving a sneaky meme behind in their access logs, too.

The mess he’s currently cleaning up is none of these. _This_ mess was due to his own over-enthusiasm and meddling – his befriending of Miyoung at the group date Yoosung had organised all those weeks ago.

Well, _that_ wasn’t the messy part, exactly.

The messy part was that Miyoung had correctly recognised Saeyoung’s feelings for his brother. Saeyoung might have been cross-dressing at the time, so she hadn’t realised they were related, but that was about to change. Given Saeyoung had asked MC to invite Miyoung as a guest to the next RFA party.

Saeyoung can’t help but wonder idly if part of him really _was_ working to out them both, despite their agreement to keep their relationship secret.

(I can’t exactly say part of me _doesn’t_ want to tell the RFA…)

But not like this.

So. Saeyoung’s on cleanup duty.

The phone call with Miyoung goes both better and worse than he'd hoped.

Better, in that Miyoung is actually somewhat pleasantly surprised to be confided in, once she gets over the initial shock that she'd been taken in by his cross dressing. The two of them had bonded at the group date, and she could understand his need to not be exposed.

Worse, in that she clearly hasn't forgotten about how Saeyoung looked at his twin.

"You wanted to watch over him because you love him, right?"

Saeyoung still hasn't told her that Saeran is his brother.

"It's a little different to how you're thinking about it," Saeyoung replies, not quite lying, not quite telling the truth. "We've been through a lot, and... I'm very invested in his happiness."

Miyoung doesn't sound entirely convinced, but doesn't reject his obfuscation outright.

"We're... well, I think you'll understand when you see us at the party. You know my normal voice now, right?"

They talk a little longer, and he promises to spend some time with her at the party as himself. Finally, he hangs up, turning to Saeran, who had been listening in intently to Saeyoung’s half of the call.

"I think that went okay. I'll talk to her more there."

**Saeran**

That's some relief, at least. And from the sounds of it, their stories matched...

Though it was going to reinforce with everyone that Saeran had been attracted to his twin in disguise before he ‘realised’. Not that Saeran was embarrassed by the attraction, but more the attention given to it was not ideal. Not while they were trying to keep their relationship a secret.

But, it was one big thing out of the way.

There was just one other guest of note.

"Yoosung's also invited Hwang. Hopefully he won't recognize you."

**Saeyoung**

"He _what_? Don't tell me he's actually studying something relevant to the party theme?" Other than the LOLOL chatter, and the fact that he had a part time job, Saeyoung didn't really know anything about Yoosung's friend from university. Hadn't considered him worth investigating, even after they’d bumped into each other again at the planetarium.

But if Hwang’s going to keep appearing in their lives like this, he might need to put together a file... in fact, perhaps he'll spend some time on that today.

He struck Saeyoung as the type to use the same password on almost all his accounts, so it shouldn't be difficult.

If it comes to it, he'll use whatever means he has at his disposal to keep Hwang quiet.

The gold in his eyes seems to grow deeper as he thinks, lip curling as he runs through all the ways he could easily trip a guy like Hwang up if he needed to.

He might treat his brother sweetly (most of the time). But there's no denying Saeyoung also has a sadistic side....

Running circles around other people... could be enjoyable.

**Saeran**

"He organised the group date, so he became of interest to MC," Saeran explains, watching Saeyoung's face with some amusement.

"I don't think you have to worry about him. He's one of those types that is blinded by gender."

Like how Zen, or Yoosung could be. Plus, Saeran has gotten the impression that the guy was just not that observant... Or rather, bad at picking up a hint.

Still... There was a chance he might cause trouble.

"...That won't stop you putting together a profile though, huh."

**Saeyoung**

"You know me so well." Saeyoung grins, and it's _that_ grin again, the one where he looks like he really _should_ have cat ears and a tail. Along with claws.

And fangs.

"It won't take me long at all to pick apart his information... can probably even automate most of it. He won't dare to think of opening his mouth about us again if I catch a whiff of it and leave him a few pointed hints."

The phone call has made him confident. He can take on anything. He saunters over to Saeran and kisses him at the corner of his jaw, trailing his fingers softly over his brother's waist. "Nothing to it," he purrs.

Time to put those agency skills to work.

**Saeran**

Saeran allows Saeyoung a moment, before pulling away.

"You should get onto it."

After all, they only have so much time to prepare. They already should think about getting changed. (I'm looking forward to seeing you dressed up for the party...)

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung’s comments about automating his investigation of Hwang turn out to be right. It doesn't take particularly long to set up what he needs. He can sift through the details later. It’s unlikely he’ll need to use the info tonight.

Saeran is also right. The sooner they start dressing, the better. A suit should be put on with care, after all. Rushing will only ruin the look.

The purple, navy and black of his outfit looks just as striking as when they purchased it. And the waistcoat he bought to match the cravat fits perfectly. If he needs to take his jacket off at the party, he'll still look classy. And it shows off the V of his waist so well... as he buttons it up, he can't help but admire the shape.

He preens, wanting to seek out Saeran to show him right away.

Not to mention, he's keen to see how the white leg band and waist harness they bought at the sex shop look against his twin's version of their outfit. He needs to get used to it now, or he’ll be blushing at the sight of his twin all night.

It’s going to be a challenge hiding his own attraction, but he’ll do his best...

(Maybe I should keep my hands in my pockets all night, or I might be to tempted to touch him…)

**Saeran**

Saeran isn't as narcissistic about his appearance, but is nonetheless pleased by how the suit has turned out. The harnesses are comfortable, too, once adjusted to the circumference of his thigh and waist.

Stepping out into the lounge, Saeran tugs on the wrists of his outfit.

Catching sight of his brother, Saeran stops and stares just as Saeyoung boggles back.

(You look good...)

As if he expected anything less.

**Saeyoung**

His mouth hangs slightly open, breath catching on his throat, so it's a good thing he doesn’t need to use his voice.

(You look...)

He, colours, and for some reason, shoves his hands in his pockets.

(...hot.)

He knew it. He _knew_ he'd struggle seeing Saeran dressed up like this, wearing _those_ but it still hits him hard.

He forces himself to shut his mouth. 

(Uhm. Also good. Don't mind me.)

...although they absolutely need to get photographed together like this. Repeatedly.

In fact...

"Wanna take a quick photo with me?"

Though standing close to Saeran is probably going to send his heart right into his mouth. But. He needs to get used to it. So.

This can be practice.

Right?

**Saeran**

"Ah..."

Stuck staring at his brother, Saeran takes a moment to catch up to what's being suggested. Not parsing his twin's reaction completely, since it blends so well into his own feelings.

(A photo...)

"I'd like that."

Saeran wants to capture every special moment with Saeyoung, and this certainly counts as one.

Taking a deep breath, Saeran steps next to Saeyoung. Temptingly close...

He concentrates on keeping his hands to himself, too. Otherwise he’ll be tempted to mess up their suits before the party’s even started.

**Saeyoung**

Amazing what dressing up can do, especially when you’re _already_ hopelessly attracted to the person in question.

(You smell se... good, too...)

He swears there's a hint of violet in whatever light aftershave Saeran has splashed on, but maybe it's just his imagination. He snaps a few quick photos. Though, they really should get moving.

So they do.  

The drive, at least, helps centre Saeyoung, so by the time they reach the party he's at least settled into a performance mindset. Ready to entertain guests, and make everyone feel welcome.

**Saeran**

Their entry into the party is a low-key thing, since they're both early. They need to be, to set up the finishing touches of the AV equipment and test it in time.

Soon to be separated with their duties, Saeran gives Saeyoung a long look.

(See you soon...)

**Saeyoung**

(I'll be waiting for you~)

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, he heads over to his main pre-party duty: the custom photo booth. It’s controlled by software he’d written himself, and matches the party theme, allowing guests to have their photos taken as if they were standing with a number of famous medical scientists and moments from history.

Though it _was_ Saeyoung’s software, so there were more options than just that… for example, guests could also pose with a flu virus... pretend they were being picked up by a pair of forceps... and, because Jumin had personally commissioned the booth, at the end of the effects selection, there were several options that only involved cats.

Not that Saeyoung had needed convincing to add cats to something.

Guests used their passes to access the booth’s functions, and the more they’d donated, the more effects and backgrounds they’d have to choose from. The trickiest bit had been linking the donation system to the photo booth, but it was all working well now.

Still, it’d look bad if the booth lost connection during the party, or the guest’s ability to print, email, and share photos they took on social media messed up.  

Best to run through it one last time.

He unlocks the interior panels of the booth and gets to work. Getting the machine to cycle through photo options, testing the lighting, and testing all the image-sharing options.

It's a shame he couldn't bring Saeran along to help with this - then he could have gotten a ton of photos with him straight away.

(Can't be helped...)

"Luciel - are you in there?"

"Come in~ I'm dressed~" Saeyoung sings back, amused at Jaehee's reticence to pull away the heavy black curtain to the side of the booth.

**Saeran**

On Saeran's end, he's in charge of the lights and music and all associated wiring.

Thankfully, that was his forte... But it's isolating work.

And his mind keeps wandering to Saeyoung in spite of all his attempts to focus. It makes his hands slip, and plug wires into the wrong place.

"Argh!"

"Are you okay?"

Yoosung. He was here to do the heavy lifting - surprising given his frame. But he carried boxes and tables with practiced ease.

Saeran flounders for a lie. "It's the suit."

"The suit?" Yoosung asks, completely guileless in how he gives Saeran a once over.

There wasn't anything sexual about it, but Saeran can imagine Saeyoung's jealousy and can't help but smirk.

Yoosung’s response is innocent. "It looks nice... What's wrong with it?"

"Too tight." Saeran replies, which is true. If one wanted a fitted suit, one should expect it to be a little tight. "It's been annoying me, so I can't focus."

Yoosung nods in sympathy, though he gives the harnesses a pointed look.

"Maybe it's those...?"

Seeing an opportunity to tease, and get some revenge on Saeyoung by being the one to flirt for a change, Saeran tilts his head, considering.

"Want to help take them off?"

Yoosung reacts exactly as expected: shocked, scarlet and stuttering about needing to get back to work.

(Haha.)

Feeling a little better, Saeran returns to wiring. It's a quicker job now Saeran's been able to vent and clear his head. He's complete by the time MC shows up with Jumin, prepared to start mic testing.

**Saeyoung**

Before Jaehee responds, Saeyoung suddenly gets a little, hazy burst of satisfaction from his twin.

(I guess the AV set up went well?) He’s glad Saeran’s pleased, whatever it is.

“I just don’t want to get captured unexpectedly in one of your photos,” Jaehee responds, a little sharply. Saeyoung can’t miss the stress in her voice.

“What’s the matter?” He sticks his head out from the curtain. Jaehee’s workload has become much more reasonable thanks to MC’s influence on Jumin, but event organising is always a little stressful. Maybe he should wrap up here and offer Jaehee a hand with her own work.

Jaehee’s expression is carefully neutral. “Is everything working in there? Can I borrow you?”

“Yup – I’m happy with how it all works. Wifi’s all good to go too. What do you need?”

“Jumin… he’s brought… something… of yours. But if Zen sees it…I’m concerned.” Jaehee glances back over her shoulder as if expecting to see a disaster unfolding already.

She can only be talking about his wedding gift to the CEO-to-be and his lovely wife. Saeyoung grins. It’s been a while. Time for a tune-up?

“Give me five minutes to lock down this thing again and I’ll come help.”

**Saeran**

Sound check over, next is testing the lighting. Saeran is about to begin, when he hears something distinctly out-of-place.

"Angel Saeran located."

The voice is tinny.

There's only one thing it could be.

Checking under the desk, one white mechanical cat sits at attention. If Saeran didn't know better, he'd say it looked pleased with itself.

Also...

"Angel?"

Trust Saeyoung to lack any subtlety with his programming. He probably thought it'd never come up.

Still...

It's cute.

Saeran picks it up and places the cat in his lap. Knowing sooner or later Saeyoung would be made to look for it.

The perfect bait.

**Saeyoung**

Turning the key in the last lock, Saeyoung pats the top of the computer cabinet inside the photo booth. “Be good for me, okay?”

“Sorry?” Jaehee’s voice comes from outside the booth.

“Nothing~” He leaves the booth, and Jaehee leads him over to Jumin. “Mr Han, I’ve brought Luciel. Can you let him – wait. Where’s the robot?”

“She became interested in exploring the facility, so I let her down to investigate. The security personnel have been instructed to cooperate with her every request. She’s considered part of my staff.”

 _Of course she is._ Sometimes, Saeyoung _really_ likes Jumin. They see eye to eye on more things than at first someone would expect. And there are so many opportunities to mess with people when you team up with a corporate heir…

“Oh, but, I asked Luciel… we must ensure that her behaviour does not cause Zen any problems for the auction later in the evening. If he goes onstage sniffling-”

“She doesn’t have any fur, so I don’t see the problem,” Jumin comments.

“With all due respect, you know how sensitive he is, Mr Han. It would be a shame to reduce the potential donations from the event just because of… _it_.“

Saeyoung and Jumin begin to respond simultaneously. “ _She_...” A pause.

They talk a little more, then Saeyoung agrees to go find Bianca (MC had named her, though in Saeyoung’s heart, she was Robo-Ellie-v1)

(Now… what would her priorities be considering the location, the objects and the people in range…)

(…ah.)

Before even Saeyoung, there’s one person…

“Have you seen Saeran?” Saeyoung asks Yoosung, as the blonde passes by with a ribbon-wrapped collection of napkins.

“U-uh…” For some reason, Yoosung looks a little hounded by the question. “W-why?”

“Yoosung,” Saeyoung responds, teasing, “don’t tell me you’ve got him tied up somewhere for ransom. I’m living off my savings, you know!”

“Tied up?! Why… ugh, what’s with you two tonight? Are you guys teaming up to bully me again? I… I would never tie up your brother… or… take any of his clothes off!”

“W-woah… uhm… slow down there Yoosung. Uh… that was a large jump from what I was saying… are… are you okay?”

Yoosung sighs. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Just… all you’ve done lately is tease me. Are you… mad at me?”

“Oh my god… no… Yoosung. Uhm. It’s just this last month has been really. It’s been intense. I’m sorry…”

Yoosung immediately looks guilty. “No, I’m sorry… I know you’re just being you… I just, kinda didn’t expect that from Saeran too… it’s too much when you team up against me, you know?”

He reassures Yoosung a little more, who is then able to point him in the direction of his brother.

(What exactly happened there…)

When he sees his twin sitting by the lighting control panel, with Bianca in his lap, all other thoughts fly out of his mind, at least temporarily. They look cute together. His heart can’t take it.

His phone can take it, though. A photo, at least. He snaps a quick shot.

“Seven Zero Seven detected~” sings the cat, synthetically. “Bianca has located Angel Saeran, nya~”

“Good work, El… uh, Bianca!” Saeyoung congratulates her, smiling at his twin.

(I wanna get in your lap too. So jealous.)

**Saeran**

"I knew you'd come looking for her."

(And for me.)

Saeran picks up and presents her to his brother.

"She decided to keep me company... What about you?"

**Saeyoung**

Accepting the robot cat, Saeyoung covers his twin’s hands with his own, lingering a little longer than necessary… the touch energising.

“Seven-shi is happy, nyao~ He’s so happy~”

“Haha,” Saeyoung responds, stroking the cat’s metal head as he lifts it entirely from Saeran’s hold. “You’ve learned even more about reading people since I made you, huh?”

The cat purrs. “Seven-shi is so excited to be with Angel Saeran again, the smile went all the way to his eyes this time, nyo~ Not like he used to smile at all~ Angel Saeran is special~!”

Saeyoung colours, tapping the cat on the nose. “Okay, that’s very sweet, but enough announcements about my feelings. You can just store those in your memory banks alone from now on, okay? Don’t mention that to the others.”

“Command understood, mya~”

Saeyoung continues to look at the cat rather than his twin, a little exposed. “Got room on that bench for two?”

**Saeran**

Saeran shifts to the side, welcoming. Also looking at the cat, a bit red.

"That cat's more observant than the RFA combined."

As if in need of an outlet, Bianca pipes up about Saeran's feelings next.

"Nya~ Angel Saeran's being tsundere~"

Scoffing, Saeran pokes her nose.

"Repeat command per 'Saeyoung-shi' for 'Angel Saeran'."

Obedient, Bianca goes silent.

(This cat could seriously be trouble in the wrong hands...)

**Saeyoung**

(Awwww, but now how am I going to know you’re being tsundere, Angel Saeran?)

He’s still a little red, but it’s not so bad when Saeran’s turned pink, too.

Saeyoung takes a seat next to his twin, thigh gently pressed up against his brother’s. And – what a coincidence – the way he’s holding the cat means his arm winds up resting across his own thigh, elbow on Saeran’s.

Nothing weird about that. It’s just two brothers, checking lighting things. On a bench.

Though Saeyoung takes the opportunity to hook a foot behind Saeran’s leg, rubbing the back of his calf slightly, the action hidden underneath the purple tablecloth beneath the lighting controls.

“So I ran into Yoosung just now…” Saeyoung starts, stroking Bianca like a cartoon villain. (I hear you asked him to strip you…? Can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?)

His thoughts are light, teasing. Their conversation last night keeps him buoyed – he knows he can trust his twin.

**Saeran**

"Oh?"

Saeran's certainly a little smug about it, even as he gets back to testing the light show for tonight.

"Just thought I'd try one of your tricks."

And from the sounds of it, it was more than merely effective.

But Saeran doesn't want to make this stolen moment about Yoosung.

He bumps his ankle back up against Saeyoung's foot, fully prepared to play footsie.

"Don't you have work to do?" He dares to ask, knowing very well Saeyoung doesn't and they both want this moment to last.

**Saeyoung**

Clearly Jumin has set Bianca to verbose mode, because she pipes up again. "Seven-shi's number one priority is Angel Saeran!"

Saeyoung shifts. "I mean, she's not wrong. I just wanna see how my younger brother is going with the lights. I'm very caring, you know."

**Saeran**

"Such a good big brother." Saeran practically purrs, as he flicks off the central spotlight.

"I don't deserve such attentiveness."

Of course, Bianca has something to say about that too.

"Nya! Angel Saeran deserves everything in the world!"

...

He has to ask.

"Did you program her for me but thought I'd hate it?"

Despite the resemblance to a certain cat, it would make sense if Saeyoung did.

**Saeyoung**

"Uhm... yes, and no... She's had a few years to learn from Jumin and MC, so she's diverged a little from my original programming at this point. Though I doubt they've changed much about her data on you via their interactions."

Bianca perks up. "The twins are sooo cute together."

Saeyoung chuckles. "Okay, that she definitely learned elsewhere."

"But Jumin is the cutest, of course, mew~"

"Who can say how she came to that conclusion," Saeyoung grins.

"But she learned language through speaking with me, reading my chat history, hearing... all my opinions.” He pauses. “When I wrote her, you were... we weren't doing so well."

(I'd only recently cut off the Agency... it wasn't out of the realm of possibility there could have been... consequences I couldn't handle. So I wanted her to be there for you, too...)

"But yeah... I didn't want you to feel like I'd rather have a robot talk to you than me... I thought you wouldn't like it... so... our Ellie, uh... our Bianca... is still asleep."

To be woken in case of emergency. If Saeyoung wasn't around any more.

**Saeran**

It makes total sense. Saeran feels guilty anyway.

That time of their life was technically long over... But Saeran can still remember how his twin spent long amounts of time tinkering in his presence. Not doing anything else, as long as Saeyoung could be in the same room as him. And to be fair, he had the right judgement for how Saeran would've reacted to the catbot at the time.

Now...

"... Wait, 'our'?"

So this one is a beta?

**Saeyoung**

"Yeah! Ours is ginger. Doesn't have a name though. Was gonna let you..."

(...making it ginger was probably a bit much, huh...)

"Ssssh... my sibling's asleep, nyo... I can't wake them up except in an emergency..."

Sounds kinda creepy hearing that in Bianca's voice.

**Saeran**

In a strange way, it's symbolic. Plus makes Bianca really show her age.

The warning _is_ disturbing, even without it coming from her though.

"Emergency? What... Kind of emergency, exactly?"

Saeran had a suspicion. It's best to confirm immediately, before they get off topic.

**Saeyoung**

(Uh...)

"Emergencies requiring Bianca to wake up her sibling, mya...

Emergency One: Seven-shi's heart stops beating. Anything confirming 'death'. Initiate emergency protocol.

Emergency Two: Seven-shi kidnapped! Agency revenge! Initiate emergency protocol."

Bianca continues, the information clearly flagged to be dispersed quickly when requested.

"Emergency protocol steps, mewww... Tell Jumin to protect Angel Saeran! Wake up Bianca's sibling! Play the message from Seven-shi to Angel Saeran!"

It's a good thing no one else is around them right now, because Saeyoung can't help but drop a hand from supporting Bianca to covering Saeran's.

"It was just in case..." He gives Saeran's hand a squeeze. "I just had to make sure you wouldn't ever be alone again."

**Saeran**

Saeran gets it. It's depressing, but he gets it.

"I know."

What he doesn't say is that if Saeyoung actually died, he'd be following soon after.

He also knows Saeyoung would do the same if Saeran passed away, which is why he hasn't bothered to make a back-up plan himself.

Despite the dark subject, Saeran smiles at Saeyoung, trying to be reassuring.

"I'm curious about what message you left for me two years ago... I wonder if you want to change it? But, ah..."

Now is not the time and place.

"It's a party! Let's not dwell on that and have fun."

**Saeyoung**

“RFA Party~ RFA Party~”

Bianca starts to play a tinny little tune, bobbing her head rhythmically along with the music.

“Later, I want to take you to the photo booth,” Saeyoung adds, going along with the change of subject easily enough. He gives Saeran's hand one more squeeze, and gently focuses on the thought of a light kiss on his brother’s cheek.

"We can get a few shots of our whole outfits in there, as well as whatever Rui takes.”

Rui had worked with the RFA in his professional capacity for years, and even without V, continued to participate happily. He had a real skill when it came to taking event photos.

Speak of the devil... or at least, the photographer...

"Oh, it's you two!" Rui joins them by the lighting panel. "We're still going with the mix of mood and top down spots tonight, yeah?"

The three discuss the theme, Rui getting a shot of them both poised over the lighting panel as they chat.

"V would love this setup. I should ask Mr Han's assistant if she can pass my photos on to him. He's still abroad, right?"

"Yeah..." Saeyoung doesn’t offer any more detail, despite Rui’s obvious curiosity.

The photographer is unfazed. "MC asked me for you two to stop by and see her later, when you get a chance, by the way.“

"Thanks, we’ll go find her when we’re done here."

Rui nods back, wandering off to look for other early guests to snap.

**Saeran**

The ghost of a kiss lingers on Saeran's cheek even as Rui leaves. He squeezes Saeyoung's hand.

"I'll just be a couple more minutes, then we can go find MC together."

It was easy to get distracted with Saeyoung by his side. You'd think it would put him at ease, but it's quite the opposite. "Ah... After the party, we can use your photo booth?"

It would be tempting to steal some kisses in there...

Best to wait for the end of the evening, when everyone else would be tired and ready to leave.

**Saeyoung**

(Yeah, after the party… sounds good.)

Something to look forward to.

While he waits for Saeran to be done, he tinkers a little with Bianca’s settings

“Mew~ Sub-routine: minimise “ZEN” Hyun Ryu contact, successfully initiated.”

Jaehee’s fears can be put to rest, too.

At least for now.


	2. Questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins participate in a Q&A panel, and the audience soon discovers how enjoyable it is to ask them questions about each other...

**Saeyoung**

More guests are beginning to show up, though there’s still a little time before the party officially begins. Once Saeran is done with the lighting check, the twins make their way to MC. More than one pair of eyes move to follow them.

Alone, they were attractive men, but together, in their eye-catching suits, they were practically an _attraction_.

It appears MC has noticed this fact, too. Not that they hadn’t been laying the groundwork for a while now.

“I know it’s last minute,” she begins, after waving them a ‘hello’. “So, don’t feel obligated, but - how would you two feel about taking a more active role in some of the fundraising activities?”

**Saeran**

Saeran knows where this is going. They've practically groomed MC to ask.

"Active role?" He echoes anyway, playing oblivious and making her spell out the request.

He can feel their mutual heartbeat racing.

**Saeyoung**

"So... we’ve had to drop the ‘Mansion: the musical’ panel… Zen will be here in time, but both his co-star and the director are running late. Their flight was delayed. We can push back their autograph signing until the end of the evening, but the panel room won’t be available then.”

“Oh, no…” Saeyoung sympathises, keeping the majority of his attention on MC, though his eyes occasionally dart over the crowd.

Mansion: the Musical had been Zen’s first international performance. He’d played the role of cranky Dr Mansion’s best friend, and the panel was going to discuss the effort the whole cast went to into researching their roles, and what they learned shadowing real medical practitioners.

“So, we need to come up with something to replace the panel, right?”

 MC nods, looking a little relieved. "Yeah. I was thinking of changing the panel to be an RFA Q&A instead... and guests can still ask Zen about the musical. Uhm, but also…”

MC’s eyes flick to Saeran briefly, as if she’s anticipating she’s about to ask too much. “Also… you remember how we were gonna auction a date and some photos with 'Dr Mansion' and Zen…? But…"

Right.

Now it’d only be Zen.

MC continues to pitch her idea. The other RFA members… including the twins… could fill in the gaps for the auction, too. While the other actor and the director should still make it for the last hour or so of the night, the guests will need to be entertained and encouraged to donate without them until then...

Saeyoung glances across at his twin. (Are you gonna be okay with all that?)

**Saeran**

The attention was going to be a lot... More than Saeran had necessarily prepared himself to handle.

On the other hand, it was a step into making their relationship more publicly acceptable.

He starts nodding slowly, understanding.

(Alright.)

**Saeyoung**

(We'll go full hermit for a week after... just you and me and parks and kisses...) Saeyoung promises, glad that Saeran is willing to try.

He knows it’s not the kind of thing his twin enjoys - Saeyoung isn't particularly interested in it either, but at least he’s had a lot of practice. His 707 persona was a useful mask, and he can pull it out as easily as breathing at this point. If Saeran starts to look overwhelmed, Saeyoung’s well-practised at dragging all the attention over to himself, instead.

"So… are you saying we can use our twin ~charm point~ to help the RFA?" Saeyoung pushes, snaking his arm around Saeran's and leaning into him – and trying to keep a straight face, heart skipping at how _good_ it feels to get to do that as _himself_. "We'll impress people the most as a pair, don’t you think?"

MC looks delighted. "If... you're both okay," she glances at Saeran again, "I think it would be... a huge help... it'd be great if we can all pull together to make up for the delay with the other guests of honour."

**Saeran**

Like Saeyoung did before, Saeran imagines pressing a kiss to his twin's cheek, relaxing into his hold.

"I think we can manage."

MC looks surprised by how easy Saeran agrees, but isn't about to protest.

"Great! I'll go talk to Jaehee about making an announcement."

And like that she's gone. Leaving Saeran and Saeyoung in a close hold, drawing attention by the second.

"Anyone caught your eye, hyung?" Saeran asks loudly, now they have eyes on them. Pre-gaming their act...

And wanting to stay entwined with Saeyoung a little longer.

**Saeyoung**

Staying together certainly will go a long way to emphasising that ‘charm point’ they're trying to sell.

Saeyoung picks up Saeran’s prompt and builds on it like it's second nature.

Because really, for him, it is.

"I don't think so... they'll have to be extremely charming to distract me from talking with you... unless they're willing to share~"

That _definitely_ gets a blush from a cute guest standing on her own by the stairs, fiddling with her phone as an excuse for not mingling with slowly increasing number of people flowing into the room. Saeyoung winks at her, arm still around Saeran's, and she colours further, offering a shy smile back.

Target acquired.

He steers Saeran in her direction, never letting go of his twin's arm.

(We should find her someone to talk to - she mustn't know any of the other guests.)

"I don't believe we've met-" he starts, and they strike up a conversation - the woman slowly relaxing, and beginning to enjoy the combined attention of the twins - though Saeyoung does most of the talking.

But that's also part of the dynamic - Saeyoung the bubbly one that puts you at ease - Saeran the more mysterious one that draws you in, makes you hang on his words when he does offer an observation.

Not only did the woman open up, but Saeyoung slowly draws in a small crowd like a entomologist with a butterfly net. Soon they have their own little group of cheerful guests all getting to know each other, as Saeyoung unashamedly sells the idea of he and his brother taking one lucky bidder out for icecream: 'if you're nice, maybe we'll give you our wafers~'

He's not even going for a double entendre, but there's definitely a few in the group a _little_ too excited at that comment.

Still, the opening address must be close to starting, and they've well and truly connected that first solitary woman with some friends - so it's time to separate.

As they back out of the group graciously, they wind up almost stepping into –

**Saeran**

Miyoung, of all people. It was almost as if she was on stand-by, and judging by the quizzical expression on her face she certainly just saw their act.

(Think fast.)

"Oh, you're from the group date," Saeran stalls, like he doesn't know exactly who she is. She nods slowly, eyes flicking to Saeyoung and taking him in. Observant as always.

"Yeah. Looks like you two ended up together after all...?"

Miyoung says it in that awkward tone someone has when they're trying to make a joke about a situation, but sort of mean it. Saeran's resulting blush is real (Called out...) but his sigh is clearly exaggerated.

(That's your cue.)

**Saeyoung**

(On it~)

Leaning forward conspiratorially, Saeyoung pitches his voice low yet playful.

"Don't tease him~ You fell for my disguise too, no?"

Now it's Miyoung's turn to go red, and she glances to Saeran - a little alarmed. Attempting to gauge his reaction.

**Saeran**

There isn't much of one.

"We're twins. We tell each other everything," he explains calmly, "but we won't tell anyone else."

That seems to help her relax. Though even smiling, Saeran can see Miyoung's mind working. Putting two and two together.

"Are you trying to get another date?" She asks Saeran, humour improving. "This time with your protective brother accounted for."

For a moment Saeyoung seems like he might protest, but Saeran takes the excuse and runs with it.

"Pretty much. That's what most people are here for. A chance to date someone from the RFA."

Zen in particular, but Jaehee has just made the amended announcement - apparently including Yoosung and Jaehee up for bid too. MC had a way of convincing others to get what she wants.

Good for Yoosung. This might make up for his own group date experience.

But poor Jaehee.

Speaking of which, the woman is approaching fast behind Miyoung. Looking flustered.

**Saeyoung**

"Jaehee~" Saeyoung greets her with a smile. "I've told Bianca to avoid Zen, so you can relax! Oh, this is Miyoung, you two should catch up some time, she’s also a fan of-“

Jaehee visibly summons her reserves of politeness. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Miyoung. I’m Kang Jaehee, Chief Assistant to Mr Han.” Despite how harried she looks overall, she’s nothing but gentle with her voice and eyes.

Saeyoung glances over at Miyoung, who introduces herself too, eyeing Jaehee with the same studied interest she had him.

He… has no idea what Jaehee’s opinions are on other women – Jaehee seems to love romance, but always from a slight distance. Never centred around herself. Admiring Zen, but never pursuing him, despite having more access than most women. Still, she could certainly use a friend, and he likes Miyoung. It’d be nice they got along.

Jaehee turns her attention back to Saeyoung. “Thank you for sorting out the robot. Zen’s arrived and we’re setting up for the Q&A now – after that  you’ll have about thirty minutes before you need to head over to this part of the floor for a photoshoot,” she gestures to the floorplan in her hands,“and the…” she grimaces, “the auction will be an hour or so after that. Then the signings, which I won’t need you for. If you could help the guests and Yoosung in between those events it would be a great relief.”

Saeyoung gently places Bianca on the ground, who immediately purrs and rubs his leg, before beginning to wander off once more.

Time to prepare for the panel, then.

**Saeran**

(Already...?)

Saeran had been enjoying not having to act, at least not much for a brief moment. They could simply be themselves... There was no point in trying to charm Miyoung or Jaehee, and no pressure to perform for a crowd of strangers.

At least the respite helps. This way he'll have enough reserves to take the spotlight of the stage...

(We really are creatures of shadows, huh...)

Saeyoung was just used to being a distraction if he had to.

They make their goodbyes to Miyoung and head to the Q&A. Arms still around each other.

**Saeyoung**

(The shadows…)

(I wanna take you into a dark room and…)

He ghosts the thought of a kiss across Saeran’s lips.

(Recharge our batteries…)

They’ve still got a little time. The setup for the Q&A really doesn’t require more than them taking their seats and quickly confirming their microphones still work.

But pulling Saeran off into a side room somewhere might not be the best idea right before something like this.

(Why don’t we take the long way around, at least.)

“Maybe I should stick my head into the venue’s server room just to make sure my setup is still running smoothly,” he suggests aloud, steering his twin in that direction.

(A couple minute’s peace. Then we can do the setup.)

**Saeran**

Sometimes, Saeran thinks it should be impossible to want to kiss and touch each other as much as they do.

Not that they haven't enjoyed spending time together in other ways...

But it is a lot.

Maybe because they've both been repressing any chance intimacy so long?

Who knows.

What Saeran does know is that he agrees with Saeyoung's suggestion readily, and they slip to the side to reach the door leading to the server room. Trying not to look too eager.

**Saeyoung**

Of course, server “room” is a little generous, given the scale of the thing is more like a walk-in robe. Still, it’s private, and the AC keeps everything cool despite the number of machines.

Saeyoung _does_ check the server, very noticeably _his_ compared to the venue boxes, emblazoned brightly with his usual aesthetic. It was a tiny, portable box he'd had delivered, with his usual array of paranoid protections, like immediately wiping itself if it moved from its position.

But there's very little to check, so it’s only a few moments before he wraps Saeran in his arms, nuzzling into his neck.

"You're handling everything like a pro," he says, breathing in his twin, feeling his own body relax. (And it went well with Miyoung.)

He sighs. (I feel better already... just needed one moment... just one for us.)

(Just a minute in your arms...)

**Saeran**

"Not as well as you."

Then again, Saeyoung _was_ a professional.

Wrapping his arms back around his twin lightly, Saeran leans his head in to steal a kiss. Holding it for a long minute.

(As much as showing off is fun... having a private moment with you is better.)

Saeran never appreciated that as much as he does now.

(Sharing you with all those people was harder than I thought...)

**Saeyoung**

Neither of them seem keen to break the kiss, or their hold on each other.

(I can never get enough of you…)

(The only thing I’m looking forward to about this auction date is that it’ll also mean I’m on a date with you… as myself… that part will be nice.)

Their breaths grow deep and slow as they enjoy their closeness, the silence only broken by the hum of the venue’s machines.

(Okay…)

Saeyoung leans back, ending the kiss, golden eyes regarding Saeran, lingering on his lips. Glancing up at his eyes, a hand automatically going to his twin’s cheek, thumb tracing the cheekbone just once.

“Shall we get back out there?”

**Saeran**

"I guess we should..."

Saeran would rather lean his cheek into Saeyoung's hand though.

Reluctantly he steps back.

"Let's go be interrogated."

**Saeyoung**

They still have more than enough time for setup, but several guests have already drifted into the seats in front of the small raised stage where the Q&A will be held. A couple Saeyoung recognises from their earlier conversation with the guests at the staircase (they moved fast!)

Zen is already seated, apparently unmolested by Bianca so far. No sneezing or watery eyes in sight. He waves at the twins as they wander over, not blinking an eye at their closeness. Familiar enough with their ‘charm point’ plan via MC.

"Hey, Seven, you've been to the USA, right?" Zen spends the next couple minutes grilling Saeyoung for some facts to give him a little more context around his newest role.

The rest of the RFA soon joins them, Jumin and MC introducing the session together, apologising again for the modification to the program.

Unsurprisingly, most of the first few questions are for Zen. He charms the crowd as usual, and it almost feels like he really _could_ have just done this panel on his own. But after much discussion of Zen’s work, a question is directed at the twins.

"Soooo..." begins a woman in a flattering evening dress, "...are you two actors, too?"

It's understandable. Their introduction was purposely vague, their names and their RFA membership status and not much else.

"Ah, well, all the world's a stage, isn't it?" Saeyoung grins, deflection as natural as breathing. "We're all merely playing a role... for the two of us, though, that's to do with supporting our party coordinator's efforts as best we can, making sure she can communicate with you all securely and organise events through our own systems."

He turns his head to the right, cradling it in the v of his thumb and pointer finger like he's posing for a glamour shot. "But my most important role is to make sure Zen gets a regular dose of charisma rays from my moon satellite~ That's why his hair is silver, you know~"

He's certainly setting A Tone for his answers, but it seems to entertain the audience for the most part. "Does your brother, uh, manage those charisma rays too?" the woman asks, her smile half-bemused, half-flirting.

**Saeran**

"Unlike my brother, I'm a little more down to earth." Saeran responds for himself, sounding somewhat wry. "And he has enough charisma for the both of us."

The self-deprecation is as real as it is an act, and works to complement his brother to boot. Some people in the crowd seem to like his more modest contrast anyway.

Good.

Just what he's been going for.

Another woman raises her hand, indicating she wants to ask the twins a question next.

"Tell us more about yourselves~ What's one word you'd use to describe each other?"

(Easy.)

"Determined."

The worst happened to them and his brother never gave up, even when he really wanted to.

"If he really wants something, he won't let go."

**Saeyoung**

(Here I was thinking you were calling me 'easy') Saeyoung teases, smiling, touched by how effortlessly his twin answers the question.

Saeyoung, on the other hand...

"You're cruel, only letting me choose one!" Saeyoung replies, leaning onto the table and pouting. "My twin is a multi-faceted person with so much to recommend him!”

He taps his own microphone to the side of his face thoughtfully, getting a few more giggles from the audience at the muffled ‘thump’ sounds. He pauses to let the chuckling die down, before continuing into the microphone properly.

“Although! If I had to pick just one… something he demonstrates every day…”

He turns to look at Saeran, and there’s nothing manufactured in the soft smile on his face, then.

“I would say 'sincere'. Saeran is very sincere. I admire it a lot.”

Saeyoung's switch from whimsical nonsense to caring seriousness within the space of a question has a few heads spinning, but for the most part it’s a hit.

There's certainly a few audience members hooked on the brother's dynamic already, questions coming back to them in between those for the other RFA members. Miyoung actually asks Jaehee two, which has Saeyoung grinning. A shame Jaehee hadn’t been at the group date…

Due to the nature of the twins’ performance, it’s unsurprising that the audience takes to asking them questions about each other when attention turns back to them again.

"What sort of person do you think is each other's 'type'?" asks another party guest.

Saeyoung leans back in his chair. "Hmm. Saeran's 'type', huh?"

This should be fun.

"Probably someone who likes smartasses," he says, grinning.

Zen practically chokes with laughter, leaning into the mic, "Dude, isn't that you? You're describing the type of girl that'd go for a space case like you, not the kind of girl that'd like Saeran."

"Hmmm~" Saeyoung responds, twirling a pencil from the table between his fingers. "His type... would need to be a good listener... and a compassionate person..."

Now he's honestly thinking about it. "Someone perceptive enough to appreciate his subtleties, too... hmmm... oh!" He taps his nose with the pencil. "If they get hayfever, it could be a problem."

Ending on that rather mundane note, he sits back, satisfied.

**Saeran**

Saeran doesn't expand on his brother’s statement, letting the answer mystify the audience.

There was no denying that his brother was more or less correct though.

(You forgot to mention 'with lots of charisma') he jokes, in reference to his earlier comments.

But back to the question.

"Hyung's ‘type’, huh..." Saeran wonders aloud, subconsciously  mirroring his brother’s words.

Saeyoung got serious, so Saeran will too.

"Someone that knows how to have fun. But understands when to be serious, too."

Both boxes Saeran could tick, if he said so himself.

There's no denying the elephant in the room though. A thought which has haunted Saeran more than once since they started dating.

And. Even before that. If he’s being honest.

The thought that…

…Saeyoung could do better.

He tries to think of their shared kiss before going onstage, to clear his mind of doubts for at lease this moment. He wants to answer the question as well as Saeyoung had.

"They'll need to be a person who can support him and handle when he gets intense or clingy. A strong person."

He pauses.

"Gender doesn't matter."

The last statement is a punch for the fairly conservative views he knew would be the dominant ones in the room, and Saeran relishes in how it earns a few shocked looks and murmurs. Though he also thinks he detects low-key interest from some men in the crowd.

Saeran can feel the RFA staring at him, then Saeyoung.

(Hope that wasn’t too much. But you’ve never exactly hid it…)

It’s just that no one in the RFA ever took anything like that seriously when Saeyoung said it.

At least it's not a huge scandal like it would be with, say, Jumin Han. Or Zen for that matter.

They, by comparison, were nobodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Saeran. Don't count on your anonymity so easily. There might be more threats out there still waiting for you two than you realise...
> 
> So, yes, for people who've read my solo works on this account, too, you'll recognise this chapter as the RP that then inspired me to write [Double Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504457) (my RP partner (who plays Saeran) teased me at the time that I clearly was getting too thirsty for more smut after a WHOLE TWO SCENES of our RP with no sex in, hahahaha). Double Date is definitely not canon in Garden of Stars, more like a little AU, haha. It's just me indulging my consensual cuck fetish, l-lol.
> 
> As you can see from the publishing date of Double Date, the time difference between us RPing these scenes and me turning them into fics is quite large! The RP is always quite ahead of the fic posting... by... many months... haha. Still, in good news, this means my buffer for things to post is enormous - we still have quite a few stories left to tell about these two (things have been good for them for a while, but unfortunately for them... there are still further storms ahead they need to weather)


	3. Yoosung has had enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Q&A sessions seems to be the last straw for Yoosung. He's no longer content to continue to watch the twins cuddle and smile for the crowd.
> 
> He wants his own answers.

**Saeyoung**

The reaction from the audience regarding his sexual preferences doesn’t surprise Saeyoung, but the RFA’s does. Zen and Yoosung both gape at him. Jaehee’s reaction is more subtle, but he can see her posture stiffen even from here.

It’s not like he hasn’t hinted heavily at it to them in the past. But apparently, when it’s Saeran, the other members actually pay attention.

Must be something to do with that ‘sincerity’ of his, that Saeyoung was just praising.

Under the table, his hand bunches the cloth of his pants leg, fingers digging into the fabric. That his friends still struggled to see the sincerity that underlaid all Saeyoung’s playfulness, even now...

Perhaps he was always going to have to wear a mask, at least to a degree.

He’d never even asked the RFA to start using his real name once he had Saeran back. Still a little fearful of what using it could mean for them both. Of whose attention it might draw.

At least…

At least Saeran saw him for who he was.

As these thoughts compete in his head, he opts to do nothing but smile at the audience, the picture of someone relaxed and utterly unfazed. He waits to see if there’s going to be some kind of follow-up question, but the next one isn’t for either of them.

“What about you? Does gender matter to you?” a woman asks Yoosung, who so far hasn’t fielded a lot of inquiries, as much of a nobody as the twins, with less of an obvious drawcard.

“U-uh…” Yoosung looks hunted. “I-I’m… I like girls… I’ve never really even considered guys as an option, haha…” His eyes flick in the direction of the twins a second, though.

Saeyoung forces himself to stop digging his nails into his leg, gently placing his hand on the table instead, long fingers splayed across the event schedule in front of him as if he was completely at peace. Keeping an eye on Yoosung without looking directly at him.

He didn’t really have a thing for Saeyoung, like Saeran kept positing, did he?

Saeyoung just can’t picture it. Yoosung had only ever treated his playful flirting and crossdressing as bad jokes at best and bullying at worst.

“Would you ever consider kissing a guy?” the same woman asks, clearly the type to enjoy watching cute guys squirm.

“Uhm! I’m sorry! That’s too personal!!” Yoosung squeaks in reply, which definitely captures the hearts of those weak to that kind of thing in the audience.

Attention switches to Yoosung for a bit, though the next girl is kinder, asking him to talk about his hobbies, which helps him recover a little.

**Saeran**

Not long after that, the Q&A draws to an end. Saeran is relieved the audience was able to roll with him outing Saeyoung, though considering the dynamic they advertised no doubt the crowd had just bought into it.

As it is, they now have a short break and chance to mingle before the auction begins. Thankfully that means the rest of the RFA won't accost them either.

Unfortunately, that means someone else can.

Namely: Hwang.

"Heyyyy! It's you! Saeran, right?" He calls from mere feet away, fast approaching.

**Saeyoung**

(Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy)

“Who’s this?” Saeyoung asks blankly, turning to his twin.

Saeran introduces them, keeping his own dismay out of his voice.

They make idle conversation for a while (Hwang seems completely oblivious to the fact that this is the _third_ time he’s met Saeyoung). Before Saeyoung can attempt a poilte exit, though, Hwang calls out ‘Yo! Over here, scrub!’ Which is apparently meant for Yoosung, who’s dragged into the conversation, along with a few groupies.

One girl in particular seems completely enchanted… Something about her looks familiar, but he can’t quite put his finger on where he’s seen her before. Saeyoung files her face away for future reference, not able to think about it now, when he’s getting such an expectant look from Yoosung.

(Oh. Right.)

Yoosung doesn’t know whether Hwang knows about Saeyoung’s identity and participation in the group date yet.

Saeyoung takes the lead. “Saeran tells me he met Hwang at that group date you all went on before.”

Yoosung doesn’t fight it, though he does give Saeyoung A Look.

Hwang jumps right in at that, though he only deepens Yoosung’s discomfort when he mentions he can’t believe Saeran didn’t pursue “that hot actress” after they’d so clearly hit it off.

“That said, the goth-y looking girl I saw you with the other day was cute too. Actress was hotter though. Tell her I’m always open to getting a text, man!”

Hwang’s idea of “goth” seems to be: long black hair and purple-themed make-up, but, whatever. Saeyoung’s not going to correct him. That way only danger lies.

**Saeran**

Ugh.

Of course Hwang drew a crowd. One that included Yoosung. Who was now giving Saeran an incredulous look.

(I'm going to get a reputation as a player.)

Which might hurt their chances to date for charity. No one liked the thought of someone they're aiming for being taken. "No promises." Saeran deflects, "I'm not as popular as you seem to think."

After all - those girls had been just one person.

Naturally, some women in the crowd jump in to reassure him - absolutely sabotaging the point he tried to make.

(...Oops...)

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung joins in, although in a way that draws attention to them both again rather than just Saeran.

"He's too modest, isn't he?" He drapes himself over Saeran, to the delight of several of the group. "Saaaeran I'm jealous... so many people like you... don't they know you have already got more than enough love from me?" He turns to the receptive part of the group, pouting. "Ladies, why can't you share...? If you take us _both_ out on a date, won't that be twice as much fun? In fact, we synergise~ You won't get 200%, you'll get 220%~"

From some of the faces in their audience, a few women are _very_ sold on the idea. Possibly a guy or two as well, though they're far less willing to expose themselves.

But what he hears next completely takes him by surprise.

"You shouldn't get in his way so much, Seven-hyung..." Yoosung says, frustration clear in his voice. "Saeran doesn't like it..."

(Uh...?)

Yoosung grimaces. "...I'm going to go prepare for the photo shoot."

He storms away.

(Should... should I go see what's up with him?)

**Saeran**

For all his jealousy, Saeran does feel bad too. Going quiet when Yoosung leaves.

(Probably...)

But then he sees how a few of the women look concerned too, and the way Hwang rubs the back of his head a little awkwardly.

Maybe he can use this.

"I think he's been feeling a little neglected himself, that's all," he observes, to the group as much as Saeyoung. "You know how to draw attention. If you go to him, you might just make things worse."

Some of the guests nod with him in agreement, clearly emphasizing. Hwang raises his hand as if to offer to go, and Saeran desperately thinks (Not _you_ ).

For all Hwang had good intentions, he'll just make Yoosung more isolated and less likely to connect with someone else. Like at the group date.

Saeran takes a quick step, as if he was going to follow Yoosung himself - causing Hwang to drop his hand.

But then Saeran hesitates, looking back at Saeyoung very deliberately. Doing his best to show how much he disliked the idea of leaving his brother behind.

That much was true, even if Saeran was playing it up.

Luckily for them both, one woman steps forward instead. The same kind girl that asked Yoosung some of the gentler questions earlier.

"Don't worry. Some of us will go check in on him."

With an encouraging smile, and Saeran's returned grateful expression, she's gone.

**Saeyoung**

(Phew...)

The girl would hopefully cheer Yoosung up.

If only he could remember... where he’d seen her face…

He's still draped around Saeran, comfortable and unwilling to let go just yet, especially not when Saeran had made like he was going to walk away.

(And thank you...)

(You handled that so well. I'm gonna fall for you all over again.)

He drops an arm around Saeran's waist. Less drape, but somehow even more intimate. "Are you all going to take photos with us next?"

 Squeaks of assent from the remaining peanut gallery indicate ‘yes’.

"Remember, every cent of the photo fee goes towards-"

Saeyoung is a better salesman than the RFA gives him credit for, when he's trying.

Certainly, by the time it's their turn to take photos with guests, there's... a line.

He...

He might be _too_ good at this.

Still, each photo is over quickly, with a kind word to each guest as they go.

Eventually, a familiar face appears in the queue.

"Hey."

It’s Miyoung, her face in a permanent smirk.

"I'm just here to donate," she dissembles, standing in front of them both. "Also wanted to let you know someone's totally stealing your boyfriend."

She tilts her head towards the payment table, where Yoosung is still talking to the girl from before.

"Awww, they look cute together though," Saeyoung offers, carefully navigating Miyoung's deadpan needling. She turns back for her photo, then farewells the two after the flash of Rui’s camera. "Seeya. I'm gonna ask for a photo with her, next."

She heads off in Jaehee's direction, though Jaehee wasn't planning to be part of the photo event...

The twins both watch with some amusement as Jaehee, flustered, acquiesces to the request, the two of them taking a selfie.

Meanwhile, the twins’ line is still going...

(Kinda wanna check on the servers again after this... sob... or go outside a minute...)

Whether they can get away is another matter entirely, though.

**Saeran**

Doubtful. Very doubtful.

"The final event's soon." Saeran murmurs into his twin's ear, much to the delight of some in their audience.

They might have a break for food and drink before that, but not enough time to disappear. It did mean the evening was close to wrapping up though.

(And when we pack up we can get some photos in the booth...)

They just had to make it through this.

Saeran did appreciate that he could spend time with Saeyoung like this, though.

There was worse work.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung gets as much of a thrill out of Saeran's lips so close to his ear as their fans do.

Eventually, the line _does_ come to an end. Though they definitely have zero chance of finding a minute to themselves, stopped every few steps by guests wanting to chat. Thanks to Jaehee's excellent planning, they're at least fed, venue staff specifically seeking them out along with the other RFA members to make sure they had a chance to swipe a few items of a variety of well-stocked trays.

Saeyoung is only halfway through something pink, mooshy and tasty on a cracker when another of the venue staff stop by to tell them they need to head to the stage.

...he fits the rest of the cracker into his mouth and crunches down hard, washing it down with a swig of from the glass of water Saeran had pressed into his hand earlier. The cold water feels good at the back of his throat – all the talking tonight was beginning to tire his voice.

(Here we go, then)

Yoosung’s date is first to be auctioned off, then Jaehee, then the twins, then Zen.

He's certainly won some hearts, but in the end, the girl who had comforted him earlier wins the bid for the RFA’s shooting star.

Saeyoung eyes her from the stage as she beams over her win. (So… she's wealthy...) The price was more than a girl her age would normally have to spare.

It's a little awkward when the bidding starts for Jaehee's date. Despite the terms of the date clearly being stated as an 'experience' only, with no promise of any continued interaction or dating of any kind, it makes Saeyoung uncomfortable, too. Perhaps he could offer to chaperone Jaehee with whoever wins the auction. They've vetted the guests, and Jaehee knows how to look out for herself, but even so…

Women simply had more dangers to face when dating than men did.

Saeyoung notices Jumin glaring out over the audience from where he sits at the side of the stage with MC, too. He might be a demanding boss, but he certainly valued Jaehee. And was even better about showing it over the last couple years, with MC’s good influence.

Miyoung joins the bidding partway through, glaring with frustration every time she's outbid. But soon she's grossly outmatched by the wallets of non-students.

That is… until out of nowhere, a man in a pristine, sharp suit appears at Miyoung’s side, whispering in her ear - and she takes up to bidding again, winning Jaehee's date after all.

(Ah…)

Saeyoung recognises the man as Jumin’s head of security.

(...I wonder if Jumin thinks Jaehee going on a date with a man will be bad for her productivity...) Saeyoung thinks, with mixed feelings about the theory.

He can’t ponder it for long, because it’s now their turn to take the stage.

Before the auction for the two of them starts, they each get to make a case for the potential bidders.

Saeyoung begins: "Two for the price of one! But can you handle the radiance of our combined powers?! There's only one way to find out~"

He hugs onto Saeran's arm at the "combined powers" bit, and doesn't let go, though he always keeps his eyes and his smile on the audience.

**Saeran**

The audience certainly eats it up. There's a sizable amount of women bidding, but a few men and even one or two couples.

Since it got such a great reaction before, Saeran leans to whisper into Saeyoung's ear again - but this time keeping his eyes on the crowd.

"This act is way more popular than expected..."

He hopes no one is actually expecting them to be anything but an escort.

In the end, a woman that's rather plain, but dressed up enough to imply she's got money wins. Saeran gives her a little wave, and she smiles - delighted.

**Saeyoung**

Zen's auction, understandably, runs the longest, and the fiercest. Looks, fame and reputation – he’s the drawcard best saved for last. There's clearly many from his fan club on their guest list tonight, too.

Saeyoung had only run automated checks on all the guests attending tonight, relying on his software to flag anything untoward. His program had trawled recent wording used on social media posts, relationship status, employer, criminal record... Just the basics.

Only Hwang had gotten his more extreme prying. And he hasn't even looked through the results of that one yet.

(Things are really going well...) They've already met their fundraising target, even without Zen's fellow theatre friends.

In the end, a chorus of excited and furious screams announces the end of Zen's bid. It appears a group of women pooled their money together for the bid.

(Seems like Zen's gonna have a one-man group date)

And finally, the lead actor and director for Zen's new musical arrive, at least able to scoop up any remaining guest dollars with their signing event.

And with that…

The twins are free.

**Saeran**

All the date organizing will go through Jaehee and MC, so they don't need to worry about talking with their winner either.

No one is paying attention to them right now.

(Let's go to the photo booth while everyone's busy with the signing event...)

They’re about to, until they’re faced with one problem.

Yoosung seems to be heading their way. A determined look on his face.

Considering how he left earlier... Saeran sighs and slows down, tugging on Saeyoung's sleeve and tilting his head that way.

"You should hear him out first."

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung sighs and puts on a smile despite the thundercloud he’s being presented with.

“Yoosungie, congratulations on the date! She seems like a nice girl.”

Yoosung glowers as he draws close to the two. “I need to talk to you. In private. Sorry Saeran.”

And he drags Saeyoung by the arm in the opposite direction the two had just been walking.

(Don’t-!)

Panic rises in his chest.

But he sucks in a breath and keeps his face neutral. He’ll just have to deal with it. The last thing they want at an RFA party is for one of the members to make a scene.

**Saeran**

Saeran isn't much happier about it, but since he was the one to suggest Saeyoung talk, he has to be mature and deal with the consequences.

Mouthing a 'see you later' to his twin as he's dragged away, Saeran sends a mental nudge too.

(Don't be too hard on him.)

It's as much a suggestion for himself as it is for his twin.

Now on his own, Saeran feels awkward and gravitates towards a nearby wall. Grabbing something to snack on as he goes.

Might as well eat his feelings, given there’s not much else to distract himself with right now.

**Saeyoung**

Yoosung drags Saeyoung into a side room.

“Okay,” Saeyoung starts, “what’s happening?”

It’s the only thing he can think of to ask. ‘Why are you upset?’ and ‘What did I do?’ just feel like they’re only going to make Yoosung madder. Better to just have his friend focus on this moment.

“This,” says Yoosung, folding his arms and glaring at him, “is-“

He stops.

“…is…”

Now he looks like he wants to cry.

“Y-yoosung… uhm…” Saeyoung feels lost.

(What would Saeran do?)

Just like he’d been reflecting earlier, even after learning a part of his story once Saeyoung had reunited with Saeran, the RFA had still looked more at Saeyoung’s mask than the man.

Even Yoosung.

So how can he be sincere, and comfort Yoosung, when he…?

Yoosung’s biting his lip.

(If it was Saeran, before we were lovers, what would I…?)

Saeyoung keeps his voice soft. “Do… you need a hug?”

Yoosung shakes his head. “No!”

But it looks like a total lie.

Saeyoung holds out his arms. “Come on. You totally do. It’s okay…”

But Yoosung turns his back on him instead. “I don’t want a hug.”

Saeyoung drops his arms, even more deflated. “Okay. Fine. What _do_ you want me to do?”

Yoosung’s shoulders hunch. “I don’t know!”

Now that _does_ remind him of Saeran, in the months after their initial, shaky reconciliation.

When they were both trying, but also both failing, to bridge the gulf that had opened between them.

Thinking that, it’s suddenly an easy choice. “Yoosung…”

Saeyoung hugs him from behind, light enough that his friend can easily step away if he wants. “I don’t know why you’re upset right now, but I care about you, and if you want to talk to me I’ll listen. And if you don’t want to talk to me after all, I’ll hug you, and if you don’t want me to hug you, then I’ll stand here, and if my legs get tired, I’ll do the dumbest dance I can think of until you laugh at it, because that’s all the ideas I have right now.”

That does get a small, shaky laugh. “I’m so angry at you Seven-hyung.”

Saeyoung doesn’t respond, waiting to see where Yoosung goes with it.

“…you’ve never hugged me like this before.”

“…you’ve never been mad at me this way before," Saeyoung replies, evenly.

Yoosung sighs. “You’ve been hugging Saeran all night. And holding his hand. And leaning on him. And talking with him. And…”

He does slip out of Saeyoung’s grip now, turning to stare at him, the purple of his eyes dark. “Ever since you guys went on the group date… it’s like you’re not interested in me any more.”

“Uh-uhm…” (Does he realise what he sounds like?)

Yoosung looks down. “All you do is talk about him. And… be like that with him. And now both of you are teasing me. And I know you said we could… hang out soon… but… I thought we were best friends… but it’s becoming so obvious.”

(No way. He doesn’t. Think Saeran and I are…?)

Yoosung raises his head to meet Saeyoung’s eyes again. “You like Saeran much more than me... I’m happy for you, that you’re closer again, but… am I just… annoying? Was I only interesting to you as a replacement, until you got your real brother back? Saeran before… he teased me… but you look at him like he’s the only person in the world.”

Yoosung sucks in a breath, hands balling into fists. “If he bullied me, you’d always take his side, right?”

Saeyoung wants to hug him again, tell him it’s fine, but at the same time…

He’s right.

Saeyoung would always be on his twin’s side. Even if Saeran…

He’d do his best to minimise any pain to others, but even if Saeran did something wrong…

(I’d always protect him… I know it’s unfair, I know it’s not healthy, but I’d rather be honest with myself and work around that then try to justify it with a lie.)

“Saeran is my reason for living.”

The words seem to hit Yoosung like a brick, his lip twitching. But Saeyoung wants to be clear.

“He might have forgiven me, and sometimes I even feel like I could forgive myself, but it was still a choice _I_ made that caused him so much pain.”

Part of Saeyoung wants to tell Yoosung everything. But that would make the moment about them, and not his friend. He needs Yoosung to understand what Saeran means to him in general, but the specifics could make this whole conversation fall to pieces.

“Saeran… is precious to me. And I am so, so proud of who he’s become. And… Yoosung… he’s the only family I have. He’s someone I have to protect, no matter what. So…”

He holds Yoosung’s gaze.

“No one will ever hold a place in my heart like he does.” He places a hand over his own heart for emphasis. “But understand, just because we’re getting along better doesn’t mean there’s not a place for you in my heart, either.”

 _Now_ Yoosung blushes. “D-do you really… like men too?”

(Oh god. Oh, _god_. He _doesn’t_. This _isn’t_?)

“Yeah. Though… it’s not relevant to this…” (He’s never once acted like he…) “…is it?”

Yoosung shakes his head. “I don’t know. I just find myself feeling so…” He unclenches his fists, grabbing one arm by the elbow instead. “So jealous. I want you to look at me, too. I don’t… you don’t… have to be that way with me, but it really feels like you’ve dumped me.” A stutter. “A-as a friend!”

Saeyoung can feel the guilt pooling in his stomach. Because Yoosung isn’t wrong about Saeran taking his place.

Or more than, when Saeyoung was still an agent, sometimes Yoosung filled the place in his heart meant for his brother. It wasn’t the same at all, not really, but…

Sometimes the ache of being without his twin felt easier, when he’d been talking to Yoosung. Like he got the smallest taste of the thing he missed so much.

But it was only a taste of that thing he’d been missing. That person. And now Saeran was back, and not only back, but open to him again… Saeyoung didn’t need to seek so much comfort from his friendship with Yoosung any more.

What surprises him is, he didn’t realise how much Yoosung would care. He might have grown closer to Saeyoung than the rest of the RFA, but he’d never totally _seen_ Saeyoung for who he was. And, much as that was the way Saeyoung had wanted it, as an agent… it did hurt. He _wanted_ so badly for someone to look past the playfulness to see how lonely he was.

So… the idea that Yoosung could really miss him this much, to the point of comparing it to a break-up…

“I don’t know what to say…” Saeyoung tugs at the cravat around his neck. “I’ll… try to talk with you more often, again… I didn’t… think you’d miss it.”

“Of course I miss it! We’re friends!”

“Haha… I guess I underestimated you. I’m sorry. I’m happy to come do things with you any time, you know. Just no more group dates. Okay? If it really upset you that I came to the last one… I won’t do it again.”

“I don’t mind that you came to it,” Yoosung mutters. “Even cross-dressing. It just… you were only there for Saeran. Not me.”

Saeyoung touches Yoosung’s arm. “I care about you. You’re my best friend. Caring about Saeran the way I do doesn’t change that. I did try to help you in my own way, too, but...”

But what?

(But I’m in love with Saeran. It’ll always be different between him and me. And… even without that, he’s my brother, with so much history… it’ll always be different than you and me.)

Maybe he could say that, or at least part of it to Yoosung one day.

But not today.

Today they already have enough revelations to think about as it is.

“…I can try to show it other ways. You’ll have to help me, though. Tell me what is and isn’t okay. If it’s too hard in person, text is fine too. I’m not… great at that myself. There’s a lot about me I’ve never talked about. I didn’t feel like it’d be good for you to know, or that you’d really want to. But… if you want to… I’m happy for us both to try and uhm. Talk more about… this stuff. I’ll listen to you…”

Saeyoung had never had a friendship he didn’t think he’d have to one day leave behind. Old habits die hard. And… now that he’s dating Saeran, perhaps that fear had come back a little, too. That if he revealed his relationship, he’d have to leave it all behind. Maybe part of him had been preparing him for that ever since he first leaned into his twin in the kitchen, body aching to be touched.

Yoosung looks at the hand on his arm. “I guess that’ll have to do, huh… I don’t… feel fine about this, but I feel better, I guess.”

“Are you going to be okay? Do you want to talk more…?”

Yoosung brushes off his hand. “I’m not a kid. I get it. I need to work myself out more, too. I don’t want to feel so unhappy just because you’re close to your brother. I know it’s stupid. I’ll… just take a break in here for a minute. You should go let Saeran know it’s okay.”

Saeyoung steps back. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Talk to you later, Yoosung. And I hope your date goes well… that girl seemed really sweet.”

“Yeah. I like her... talking to her made me feel like I could talk to you.”

Saeyoung nods. “I’m glad. I’ll have to thank her later.”

Yoosung snaps to attention. “Don’t say anything to her! She’ll think I’m a wimp!”

Saeyoung stands in the doorway and shakes his head. “Okay. But you gotta work on that mindset, Yoosungie-boy~ Girls don’t hate a sensitive guy nearly as much as you seem to think.”

Yoosung sighs, and Saeyoung steps back, letting the door shut behind him.

Time to find his _own_ sensitive guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that conversation between Yoosung as Saeyoung played out okay. I did a lot of "telling" rather than "showing" what Saeyoung was feeling, because I did want to point out that it is only in the last couple of years he's even had a chance to have a friendship that he might conceivably be able to keep for life... he's always had to make connections knowing he would one day have to sever them. Unlearning that way of living, and letting go of fear, isn't easy. 
> 
> Honestly, no wonder he's thrown himself in so fast with his relationship with Saeran, once that opened up to him - he never wants to lose his brother again. And not to say, that he's not truly in love (he really, really is!) but, throwing himself headlong into it at full speed is one way of comforting himself that it can stay real, that it can be solidified and protected and never, ever given up again.
> 
> So, yeah. The idea of having friends he gets to keep for the rest of his life is still pretty unfamiliar and new. After getting Saeran back, he spent a lot of time working on that relationship, so while the RFA was exposed to a tiny fraction of his past, they still don't really appreciate for the most part the twins' full story as of yet. Not as much as in the MysMe Secret Ends. So as much as Saeran is having to learn how to live a "normal" life, Saeyoung is, too... and Yoosung is really the person he's learning that with.


	4. The power of gap moe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins FINALLY get to use the photobooth, though it turns out keeping their hands off each other is more difficult than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!!! End of year stuff ate me!!! But finally I had time to edit the next chapter of our GoS RP! I hope you enjoy the cuteness~

**Saeran**

By the time Saeyoung finds his brother again, Saeran has been surrounded by well-meaning guests trying to engage him in conversation before the evening ends.

Extraction is impossible.

Catching Saeyoung's eye, Saeran's expression clearly begs for help. No other non-verbal communication required.

**Saeyoung**

"Coming through~" Saeyoung announces loudly next to the people in between himself and his twin, the volume enough to make them jump. He squeezes his way in to cling to his younger brother. "Gahhh… I'm feeling all dizzy... being apart from Saeran made my concentration go... maybe I'm heartsick... [heart's coughing noises]"

He _says_ 'heart's coughing noises' rather than making any attempt to fake a cough, because there are ways these things are done when you are Saeyoung Choi.

"Saaaeeeran... take me to the infirmary... I don't want to die young..."

The 'infirmary' is just a tiny side room with a cot, a defibrillator and a few band-aids and painkillers, but it’s better than being stuck in the crowd.

**Saeran**

Wrapping an arm around Saeyoung's shoulders, Saeran makes a move to lead him away. Commenting loudly enough for all to hear as he does.

"We can't have that. If you do, then I... Let's not talk about it."

It’s a little too close to home after their conversation about the robot cat, earlier. Even for an act.

Luckily people give them space, and they make it to the infirmary easily enough.

The sickness might be fake, but Saeran lowers Saeyoung gently to the bed anyway. Rubbing his hand down his twin's arm with extra worry and care.

"So... how did it go?"

**Saeran**

Saeyoung relaxes a little under his brother's touch, flicking his eyes over to the closed door.

It's shut tight. They'll have a little warning.

So he kisses his fingers and raises them to Saeran's cheek, trailing his hand down his brother's neck afterwards. "Saeran... I missed you..."

It might not have been long, but it wasn't pleasant being dragged away from his twin. No matter who did it.

"...and you were right. I never for a second thought he'd... Yoosung _was_ jealous of you. How close we are now."

No. This isn't close enough. This isn't nearly close enough.

He pulls Saeran softly, asking through touch to be held. "I think he maybe… worked out a few things. I think that girl helped him too. I hope they get along together after this..."

His fingers sink to Saeran's waist. "I told him the truth, more or less. That you're my reason for living. But I'll always be his friend."

He exhales, slowly. "It... wasn't fun. But I think he'll be okay."

**Saeran**

Sinking next to Saeyoung, Saeran wraps an arm around his shoulder. Squeezing him close.

"You should know by now I'm always right." Saeran jokes, trying to alleviate the heavy mood settling around them.

While the confirmation left a bitter taste in his mouth... "Thank you for telling him the truth."

Any jealousy of his own is mitigated by the fact that Saeyoung had been as honest as he could be.

He presses a brief kiss to Saeyoung's cheek. "Leaving you alone with him was scary... I'm glad my faith in you was rewarded." Now, maybe they could all move on.

Whether he and Yoosung would ever be close was another matter, but hopefully it will be easier.

"...Once he gets a girlfriend, he might understand," Saeran ponders. The blonde was the possessive and overemotional type after all.

**Saeyoung**

"Maybe... though maybe it would be difficult for most people, to understand how much one person can be your whole heart, like you are for me."

Saeyoung leans his head onto Saeran's shoulder. "I just want to stay like this with you..." He sighs. "But people must have become distracted with the signing session now, right? And I saw some guests starting to leave..."

A hand reaches for Saeran's. "I'm okay to go back, but. I can't leave your side again tonight. I refuse. I'll kick anyone who tries. So... stay by my side... okay...?"

**Saeran**

Pressing one last kiss into Saeyoung's hair, Saeran makes a small noise of confirmation.

"You know I will..."

Accepting Saeyoung's hand, Saeran takes that as their cue to stand and leave the infirmary. Once again beholden to the public. Saeyoung was right though - the crowd has thinned out.

But there’s still enough guests around to keep most of the RFA unoccupied.

(Perfect.)

This time they'll get their booth photos for sure.

**Saeyoung**

They make it to the booth. It’s a little worse for wear compared to the start of the evening. Scuff marks from black formal shoes mark the floor, and there’s a smell of at least one spilt drink, hastily mopped.

But to Saeyoung's credit, the booth has survived the onslaught fully functional. He brings up the background selection screen, snaking an arm around Saeran’s waist.

They're still flicking through their options when MC sticks her head in through the booth curtains. "Aaaah, I thought I saw you two come in here~ I was thinking we should all do a group photo with the booth! Seven, what do you think?"

Saeyoung turns his head, confident now that nothing about his hold on his twin is going to raise questions. "Sure, if people are ready. I want some photos just of me and Saeran too, though. We had to take soooo maaaaaany photos with other people."

MC responds with a light laugh. "Yeah, you two worked hard today. But… it paid off! You raised so much money! Thank you so much~"

Saeyoung turns back to his twin after she leaves. "Well. Guess we’re working with a time limit, now."

**Saeran**

Saeran nods, still excitedly flicking through the huge variety of backdrops to use for their first photo. He’s never used a booth like this before. He wants to enjoy it as much as he can.

Still, they should get the pictures quick before MC returns with everyone else.

"What do we need to do to start the photos?"

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung gestures to the screen in front of them. "Well, once we tap “confirm” on one of these backgrounds, we have a few seconds to pose, then it'll take a few photos of us... we pick ones we like, then we get to decorate them with digital stickers, or by drawing on them~"

He leans into Saeran, flicking to a background with an old monastery. In front of the stone buildings are fields filled with climbing peas. "Hmm, this one with Mendel suits you I think... he had a green thumb too... I should tell you about him later, if you haven't ever heard of him~"

**Saeran**

He hasn't.

That doesn't matter to Saeran as much as the background being pretty though.

"Sure. Can we only have one background?"

It might be nice to have others too...

A space theme just for Saeyoung  at least was a necessity.

**Saeyoung**

"We can cycle through them again after we take photos, then pick different ones for different poses, yup! And we can always re-take the photo if we need to get the pose _just right_ for the background."

"Let's start with this one though~"

Saeyoung taps on the field of climbing peas, then jumps, realising he hasn’t set the booth to free mode, to remove all limits on how many times they could re-take a pose or play with decorations. Normally they were limited, to avoid people hogging the booths, but that’s exactly what the twins want to do now.

He fiddles with the booth a moment, unlocking a cabinet to switch it over to free mode.

**Saeran**

Watching Saeyoung go through the process, removing all time-limit restrictions for them, Saeran sees there's an option to email the photos directly too them rather than print it all out.

Good.

They'll probably need that.

He watches Saeyoung straighten up again and brush himself off, changeover completed.

"Well? How do you want to pose?"

His tone is suggestive.

**Saeyoung**

"Oh..." Now Saeyoung wishes he'd installed a lockable door instead of a curtain.

"If you're saying I can do what I like with your body, then~" Saeyoung teases, dropping the hand at Saeran's waist to his butt instead.

"I'm more than happy to take you into my arms... wanna swoon for me?"

He nuzzles into Saeran's neck. (Or I'll happily sweep you off your feet... can't guarantee I won't smooch you though.)

**Saeran**

Choices, choices.

Saeran lets himself fall back into Saeyoung's arms, trusting his twin to catch him.

(Why not both?)

After all, the point was to change up poses, right?

Naturally, the booth's camera flashes in that very moment, capturing them in an unmistakable lover’s embrace.

**Saeran**

Saeran can't be that adorable and not get a smooch.

Saeyoung turns his head to kiss his twin's exposed neck.

[Flash!]

Outside, the sounds of the party continue, the other RFA members not having escaped from their duties yet.

They probably have a while longer yet, though his heart pounds at the fact that there's only a heavy black curtain between them and the world outside.

Or maybe it's pounding because finally he has Saeran in his arms again, looking at him openly with eyes that hold one emotion -

[Flash!] - one desire, for one person.

(Then, like this, I'll-)

His hands communicate his intention, and Saeran leans back into him, an expectant look on his face.

(-sweep you off your feet, my love)

They get one shot mid-sweep, but another with Saeyoung grinning broadly, holding Saeran in his arms like a newlywed.

**Saeran**

The nervous energy is contagious, exciting and dangerous all at once. Saeran smiles back at the camera, just as wide and silly.

No one should come in when the booth is clearly in use...

But that doesn't change the fact that there's only a curtain separating them and the real world. (What separates our truth and... everyone else... is a fragile thing…) Out there, they had to perform, maintain that delicate illusion…

"So, my Prince Charming~" he says, utterly caught up both by Saeyoung and the metaphor of the stage, "are we going to live happily ever after?"

**Saeyoung**

"My princess, I'll complete every quest marker on the map to ensure it!" Saeyoung responds. "And we'll count every day with our kisses, of which I have an endless supply~"

He demonstrates this, placing Saeran gently back down to kneel at his feet, taking both of his hands and -

[Flash!]

\- covering them in princely kisses.

Which... are pretty similar to regular kisses, but you do your best to make the other person feel like royalty.

**Saeran**

This is the most fun Saeran has had acting all night, and he can see that Saeyoung feels the same. It's obvious in the way his eyes shine, impish and adoring.

Finally able to indulge in what they want.

Saeran is happy to play the part of a blushing princess for a photo or two, ducking his face shyly as Saeyoung lavishes his hands with attention.

"You know just what to say... There's no one else I'd want to live happily ever after with."

Tugging Saeyoung up, Saeran presses a kiss to his mouth. Soft. Eyes fluttering closed. All very romantic.

Perfect for a fairy tale photo shoot.

[Flash!]

"Can't forget true love's kiss." Saeran breathes into it, shallow and wanting already.

It's been a long night...

And touching Saeyoung this freely just makes him want to touch him… more.

**Saeyoung**

"You're going to get your true love's _something else_ if you keep sounding like that..." Saeyoung teases, pulling his twin into a tight embrace.

[Flash!]

"Mmm... I should probably stop the photos and move us onto the next step..." He idly fantasises about asking to keep the booth at the bunker (then we could go even further...)

They've documented each other during sex a little already... why not make love on a comet while they're at it...?

"Or should I just make your knees go weak on camera right now...?"

It's an idle threat, given the time limit, but he likes the way it makes Saeran capture his mouth in a fiercer kiss.

(Ahhh... your mouth... I want you...)

Saeyoung's breathing is shallow as their mouths separate once more. "Haah... that's... probably all I can handle without just giving in…triggering a blackout… so I can scoop you up and run off with you right now in the cover of darkness…"

He brushes a stray hair from Saeran's face.

**Saeran**

"If you won't, then maybe I will..." Saeran mutters ominously, before shaking himself out of it.

"Let's… try different backgrounds and normal poses too?"

It'll give them an alibi in photo form. The other members are probably going to want to see at least one of the shots they’ve been taking in here.

**Saeyoung**

An excellent idea.

"Then, I'll initiate my Gentleman Mode," Saeyoung offers, smoothing down his jacket and adjusting Saeran's choker where it's shifted from nestling neatly over the ribbon cravat. Though he’s unable to resist stroking his twin's neck as he does so.

Ahem.

"A normal side by side shot, then?"

**Saeran**

Saeran stays obediently still for Saeyoung adjusting his clothes, though he leans his neck into his twin's caress. Staring at Saeyoung with eyes more provocative than ever.

(I want you to touch me more.)

He doesn't mean to be a temptress, truly. It's just his honest feelings.

"A… normal… side by side…" Saeran echoes, slowly, forcing the desire down, turning to face the camera as he does.

Except he's grabbing for Saeyoung's hand, they grasp out of shot.

Let him have this.

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung still _really_ wants to let Saeran have something else, along with his hand. Entwining their fingers is a comfort, but he wants to do much more than comfort his brother now.

Yes… holding hands is not enough, not nearly enough when Saeran looks at him with such earnest eyes, when he puts such sweet yearnings into his thoughts...

They switch to a back-to-back post, and Saeyoung runs his hand down the firmness of Saeran’s thigh, barely out of shot.

(Yes… I want to touch you more, Saeran-ah...)

But they manage to limit themselves to no more than the off-camera groping, taking a few additional shots.

Saeyoung can truly feel his willpower not to ravish Saeran then and there dwindling dangerously close to zero, though. Time to move on to the decoration stage.

They save "clean" versions of each pose, before making additional versions covered in animated stars, roses, bishie sparkles, duck families... Saeyoung really went all out on the options.

"Gonna give you wings~"

Saeyoung hums happily, adding what look like parrot wings to Saeran's back. "Ah! They suit you! You totally need a pair for real. Maybe we can ask MC to make the next party bird themed~"

After some time (and many, many flashy stickers) a familiar synthetic voice pipes up from just under the curtain.

"M-mew! MC-nim sent me to Angel Saeran and Seven-shi to ask them if they're ready for the group photo yet, nyo~"

**Saeran**

Better than being interrupted by a human.

Saeran finishes giving Saeyoung whiskers on one particular photo before responding, "We're almost done. One more minute."

"Nya! Understood, Angel Saeran!"

Saeran moves into his last photo - it's a pity they don't have more time. Getting to play around with the settings was pretty fun, especially since it was something he could do with Saeyoung.

"Maybe we _should_ take this home."

(So many possibilities...)

First they have to take a group photo though.

Saeran can already imagine the incoming fights.

Likely between Jumin and Zen, but maybe Yoosung too, over the photo customization.

... Actually, that could be fun to see. Saeran’s lip twitches at the thought, as he makes some final touches - drawing violets into his twin's hair.

"Here." He shows Saeyoung, "Since you're missing these tonight."

**Saeyoung**

(...I love you so much)

Saeyoung shares his brother’s desire to keep going. "We can always play with the decorating software at home, too, although there's something a bit special about doing it in a booth, right?"

He can think of several things he could do in a booth right now with Saeran, but instead focuses back on just... a couple... more... stickers...

They continue to decorate a fair while longer than a minute, but when Saeyoung sticks his head out of the curtain, only Zen is waiting outside. Everyone else still caught up farewelling guests.

"How did _you_ of all people manage to escape first?" Saeyoung asks, eyes wide. "Did you bring smoke bombs?"

Zen laughs. "Unlike you, _my_ fans are very polite and wouldn't dream of making me wait longer than necessary.

The small jibe barely registers, Saeyoung grinning back at Zen without a care. "Well, come on in, and welcome to our World of Zen Selfie Paradise.

The real reason Zen escaped so fast becoming clear - he was just as keen to play with the booth as the twins.

The three of them wind up taking a few shots together too, which... feels nice. Zen has always supported them. Happy to see at least one pair of brothers make up…

Over time, the other RFA members begin to filter in, one by one. Yoosung sticks his head in right as Zen was taking a selfie, meaning he now had a creepy disembodied Yoosung head in one of his shots. Saeyoung threatens to use it on the invitations for next year’s Halloween party.

Finally, the group is all together, MC carrying Bianca in her arms.

**Saeran**

Taking pictures with Zen is fun, albeit a bit of a squeeze. It gets really crammed when the others join in, and some shuffling has to take place - the tallest people being sent to the back.

In the end, Zen, Jumin and the twins take the rear, while Jaehee, MC and Yoosung take the front.

There's some predictable extra fussing over backgrounds and poses, which Saeran refuses to participate in. Instead opting to use the lack of space as an excuse to squeeze up against Saeyoung.

(Think they'll notice if...)

No.

That's a dangerous train of thought to follow.

Saeran opts to smile mysteriously instead when Saeyoung catches his eyes.

**Saeyoung**

It's a smile that of course just makes Saeyoung want to capture it with his mouth. Then again, that was basically all of Saeran's smiles...

And his pouts.

And, well. His lips in general, were...

(Ahem)

Instead, the twins manage to mostly keep their hands to themselves, though as soon as MC calls for a 'goofy' shot, Saeyoung happily drapes himself over his brother, flashing a victory sign.

Then, in edit mode, as Zen zooms in on everyone's faces, checking the lighting, MC suddenly squeaks: "Seven!!! Did you get your ear pierced?!"

Apparently, everyone other than Jumin is surprised. 'It was also there yesterday,' the corporate heir comments, dryly.

"You like it?" Saeyoung grins, trying to vamp but not having nearly enough space to do so. "Looks cool, right?"

**Saeran**

Yoosung nods energetically, clearly in a better mood compared to earlier. It leaves Saeran feeling a bit unnerved.

"Show off." Saeran counters, though he'd encouraged Saeyoung getting the piercing in the first place.

Zen snorts, and Jaehee hides a smile - but MC is still curious.

"Very cool! Any reason you got it?" She asks, neglecting the next photo edit opportunity.

Saeran uses the chance to lean over Yoosung and peer at the booth’s screen, as if ignoring the fuss. "Can I choose the next sticker…?"

**Saeyoung**

He's been thinking about how to phrase it for a while, given it was going to come up eventually - though he's a little hurt it took everyone but Jumin so long to notice.

(Guess they really don't pay as much attention as we worry they do at times...)

Or maybe it's just Saeyoung's persona still doing its job of shielding him from attention, so loud that even now the details go entirely unnoticed. Particularly at events like last night's and this evening's, where performance is so necessary.

"Mmmm~" he affirms to MC, watching Yoosung relinquish control of the booth console in a heartbeat at Saeran's quiet request.

"I made a promise I want to remember every time I look in the mirror," he starts, his voice warm. The words rise like steam over the general noises of the other members in the booth.

"A promise to never take my eyes off what’s most important to me, ever again," he adds, raising a hand to touch the earring, lightly. "It's… taken a while to find my feet after everything that happened, when MC joined us…"

A comment that requires no explanation to any of the RFA, even if some members know a little more about just what Saeyoung and Saeran had been through than others.

"But now I’ve finally found my happiness," he adds, "and I want to show that to the world, everywhere I go." He chuckles. "Sorry, got a little deep there, right? Haha. But it’s a promise I’m keeping for life."

It only delights MC. "Oh, there's that hidden romantic inside you, Seven! That's so sweet! If any of us can help you pursue your dreams, you should tell us, okay?"

Saeyoung nods, genuinely touched by her offer. "Sure. You guys will support both Saeran and me in that, right?"

**Saeran**

Naturally, everyone else agrees - touched by Saeyoung's sincerity. Saeran feels his ears practically burning.

Who would have thought his twin would make that proclamation in a photobooth, let alone to the RFA?

To make matters worse, now Yoosung keeps glancing his way... but Saeran can't muster up any snide comments to protect himself from that. Deep in his heart, he'd always wanted to hear Saeyoung say those words... And even better if it's to others. It somehow makes them more real.

"... Thank you." Saeran says to the group instead, quietly. It's not just gratitude for Saeyoung, but that everyone there does want to support them. Even Yoosung, despite any misgivings.

Relying on them will hopefully prevent any betrayal too. It's a risk... But, one Saeran is finally willing to take.

Jumin nods approvingly, and Zen seems like he might tear up. Jaehee and Yoosung both are taken aback, but pleased.

MC, of course, looks particularly touched.

Saeran grips his elbow awkwardly, looking to the side.

"We're both pretty serious about making a new life together. You all included. It wouldn't... be possible without any of you."

It's the truth.

Without the RFA, neither of them would be where they are now.

**Saeyoung**

“Oh my god, Saeran, you’re going to make me cry,” MC replies, his sincerity making her squeeze Bianca tightly to her chest. The others look equally moved at his last statement, Jaehee taking her glasses off to wipe them with a handkerchief, Zen _definitely_ a little sparkly around the eyes now.

Making a life together...

Even if Saeran means it even more deeply than everyone realises, the RFA’s support of those words... and hearing Saeran say them...

Saeyoung joins Jaehee in taking off his glasses, too. They’re fogging up for sure.

“It’s okay to cry, my love,” Jumin comforts, wrapping his arms around MC. “That is the power of Saeran’s gap moé.”

“Pffft,” Saeyoung smirks into the hand holding his glasses. Now they _really_ need to be wiped. “Where’s the gap? He’s always moé.”

**Saeran**

"Don't give away my secrets." Saeran replies, flushing further at the attention. In an attempt to distract, he messes a little with the booth console and--

[Flash!]

Has a perfect picture of the RFA in tears... Or close to it.

"Now we'll all go down together."

A... joke?

**Saeyoung**

"I wonder if we can sell these online~" Saeyoung teases, to a chorus of disapproval.

Jumin is still holding MC, so Saeyoung takes advantage of it, with a 'Group hug!!!' drawing Saeran in with the two of them, Zen rapidly joining, Yoosung not far behind. Even Jaehee leans in, a little awkwardly.

[Flash!]

Feels like everyone grew a little closer to each other over the last couple days. And united in their support of the twins.

They couldn't wish for a better finish to the evening.

**Saeran**

…Saeran can still think of better, though.

They finalize the two new photos, before filing out to finish any remaining organization that requires them, before bidding goodbye to the rest of the RFA.

"That went well," he comments to Saeyoung, halfway through the drive. Eyes closed. Saeyoung has been a perfect gentleman on the way home, but Saeran can sense it. That undercurrent of desire, hidden under a layer of social exhaustion and pleasure of a job well done.

Might as well doze while he can. He’ll need energy for what he plans to do with Saeyoung once they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH YOU GUYS!!! The Garden of Stars has received its first piece of fanart from reader Linnea! Linnea, thank you so much! Isn't this beautiful?! It matches the Garden of Stars aesthetic so well T_T You can click the thumbnail below to see the full picture!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://i.postimg.cc/Hk4RCBKg/gos.png)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Also please stay tuned, within the next week we'll be posting the first chapter of a new Saeyoung x Saeran series that we're incredibly proud of. Except a lot of sweet pining and angst and comfort~ (Don't worry, GoS is continuing as well, we have many many chapters just waiting for me to edit them yet!)


	5. Back to where we began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter is 90% pornography, just a heads up haha.**
> 
> Saeran and Saeyoung return home from the medical fundraiser hosted by the RFA, well and truly in need of privacy and each other's company after a long, long night.
> 
> They wind up roleplaying together a fantasy of the first night they kissed - only this time, Saeran doesn't shove his brother off of the couch :3

**Saeyoung**

When they arrive home, Saeyoung turns off the engine and just turns in his own seat to watch his twin for a few moments. Saeran’s still napping in the passenger seat.

He never gets tired of seeing his brother looking so relaxed. Though he can’t watch for too long – he’s been wanting to touch Saeran more all night, but _especially_ after their photoshoot.

So, he stops watching his brother’s chest rise and fall, to exit the car. Saeran stirs as he opens his twin's door.

(I love you so much...)

He bends down to kiss Saeran's cheek, a hand sliding under his twin's jacket to bask in the warmth trapped between it and his shirt.

**Saeran**

Saeran's happy to allow it, gazing back into Saeyoung's face with clear affection. The lovesick comment only adding to his adoration. Desiring to get inside and closer to Saeyoung like they had anticipated all day, Saeran shifts a bit in his seat.

"Did you want to carry me inside again?"

**Saeyoung**

"I never get tired of holding you," Saeyoung murmurs against Saeran's jaw, placing another kiss there.

Some shuffling later, Saeran is in his brother's arms again. Amazing how natural it has started to feel over time.

"Let's check all the photos arrived securely," Saeyoung suggests, reminded of the shot of them in this exact pose. "I hope Rui sends us everything he took soon, too." He doesn't place Saeran down separately when they get inside, instead taking him all the way to the couch. Then Saeyoung sinks down onto the couch, taking his twin with him, so that Saeran’s now sitting across his knees.

He grins up at Saeran. "Wanna see us kissing?"

**Saeran**

Honestly... he wants to cuddle. Saeran presses their foreheads together, stealing a brief kiss.

Right now Saeran's fairly comfortable, though he could do with getting out of the suit.

Maybe not the harnesses. Those could stay. He liked the way they made Saeyoung look at him.

Still, he supposes Saeyoung was right. They _should_ check if the photos arrived without issue. Protect them as necessary, in case any stray hacker got ideas.

With a sigh, Saeran pulls back.

"Let’s see them, then."

He leans over to the coffee table to pull Saeyoung’s laptop from it, opening it up to download the set and start cycling through.

**Saeyoung**

"Ah!! So that's how we look when we do it," Saeyoung comments, looking at the photo of himself with Saeran in his arms. "You look so good in all of these... wish I could make this my phone background~"

A little too risky, maybe, though perhaps the desktop on his hacking rig... hm.

He's thrown his own jacket off, draping it over the back of the sofa - it's crumpled now anyway, so what's a few more wrinkles?

The way the photos turned out... makes him feel... like showing off more.

He remembers the mirror in the store, from when they brought the suits...

(I wanna watch every piece of clothing come off...) he thinks, not intentionally sharing it, though Saeran certainly receives it.

**Saeran**

As usual, Saeyoung is kinder to Saeran than absolutely necessary. In one of the photos, you can totally see up his nostrils.

Not seeing those flaws part of what makes his twin so sweet though.

Nevertheless, the star of the photos was no doubt Saeyoung.

"Look who's talking? You look so happy in them... so radiant."

It's then he receives Saeyoung's thought loud and clear, derailing his own thoughts. Eyes flickering to Saeyoung's, they share a look which speaks volumes.

(Another video feed? Or an actual mirror? Or...)

**Saeyoung**

"I have a few ideas around it, yeah. So, wanna make more evidence of our love? It really is piling up, but I still want more... I want to look at us together much, much more..."

**Saeran**

Already knowing Saeyoung's predilections, Saeran isn't surprised by the request. How he words it though... it's food for thought.

"Evidence? So you need proof we've done this." Or are doing it, if his twin intends to watch as they make love too. Saeran understands. Sometimes, being together still doesn't feel real. Having something substantial to confirm what they've done, leaving a mark...

Yeah. He gets it.

"In that case, I'll give you as much proof as you need..."

Kissing the top of Saeyoung's head, Saeran suggestively runs fingers down his brother's spine. All the while talking as if they're having a completely normal conversation.

Considering their life recently, it may as well be.

**Saeyoung**

He leaves one more longing kiss at Saeran’s cheek, then moves to connect their laptop to the television – displaying an image of themselves on the larger screen, thanks to the laptop’s webcam.

Careful to take it totally offline first. The security on the bunker’s network is tight, but. Can’t be too careful.

Satisfied with the setup, he wanders back to Saeran, his actions mirrored on the screen, to straddle his brother’s lap.

"I need your kisses…"

**Saeran**

"Take as many as you need," Saeran dares, licking his lips in anticipation. Their time in the infirmary or the booth wasn't nearly enough.

His attention on Saeyoung, over the screen. "All I want to do is sink into you..."

Accordingly, he wraps arms around Saeyoung's waist and squeezes him closer.

**Saeyoung**

"Very generous of you," Saeyoung returns, leaning happily into his brother's grip. "Offering me an unlimited supply."

He places a soft kiss on his twin’s forehead.

"It felt so good feeling the RFA all about my love for you... about how I'm committed to pursuing the thing most important to me... it was almost like I told them everything."

Now he kisses Saeran's nose, then lowers his lips to hover over Saeran's, almost, but not quite touching.

"They recognise it. The strength of our love, even if not the form. They accept it."

A breath.

"Us."

A whisper.

"You."

It feels worth celebrating as much as his ability to now kiss Saeran freely again.

**Saeran**

"They cried." Saeran observes, though they both know it was the good kind of crying. " _You_ cried."

(Here I thought I was the cry baby.)

To be fair, it was a pretty big moment. Almost like they were exchanging vows...

Except, in a crowded photo booth.

At least it's memorable. Just thinking about it makes Saeran smile.

"Feels like we actually got married," he adds, eyes sparkling at the thought.

**Saeyoung**

Wordlessly, Saeyoung unbuttons Saeran's jacket, then runs his hands up his brother's chest to his neck. Finding the clasp that holds the ribbon cravat together, he undoes it, gently placing it on the table behind him.

The choker remains, beautiful against the fabric of Saeran's shirt.

"Does that mean this is our wedding night, then?" Saeyoung teases, slipping a finger under Saeran's choker, tracing the line where it would normally rest against his skin.

**Saeran**

The breath catches in Saeran's throat, and when he swallows it can be felt against the tightness of the collar and Saeyoung's finger.

"Ah..."

Vocalising just makes the attached pendant glint in the low light.

"...it can be. If you want it to be."

Saeran wants it.

But he knows that would mean tonight was more of a happy mistake than anything planned, despite how perfect it's been.

Saeyoung even carried him over the threshold.

Just...

(If you want to try doing it properly another time, that's fine too...)

Though how they'd manage that is debatable. They can't even elope.

On the other hand, Saeran is fairly sure there's a wedding dress tucked away in his twin's cosplay closet.

Still...

(I'm happy to just be living in sin with you too.)

**Saeyoung**

"Heh… well, we can call this our wedding rehearsal…" Saeyoung kisses along the line of the choker, following the path his finger took. Then he undoes the first two buttons of Saeran's shirt collar, pulling it open to graze his teeth gently against the small amount of exposed skin there, ending in another light kiss.

Still at Saeran's neck, he murmurs, "Plus, you've heard of 'renewal of vows', right? We can renew ours as many times as we like..."

(And our vows are our own. We don't need them recognised on paper to know we're two hearts that will never separate.)

He drops his other hand to Saeran's thigh, lightly raising the harness band there by a centimetre before letting it snap back. Not painful, but a pleasing bit of punctuation. "And you're even wearing a band..."

"Though I'll happily put more on you... I'll encircle you any way you like..."

For now, he does so with his arms, bringing them both to Saeran's waist again, holding him as tightly as Saeran holds him.

**Saeran**

The idea of renewing vows is an appealing one. With so much uncertainty in their life... And so many limits and boundaries broken... It sounds like a good way to reaffirm how they feel regularly. Which is something Saeran desperately needs.

"Let's do that..."

He arches up against Saeyoung, needy.

"Whatever comes, let's confirm our love as many times as we can... through every season and change that we go through..."

Imagining it gives Saeran a thrill. He doesn't want to expect too much... But it's fine to look forward to it, right?

Much like how he's looking forward to making love now, having indulged in plenty of sweet kisses.

Erection growing stiff and confined in his suit, Saeran presses a kiss to Saeyoung's throat himself. Unable to hold back.

"Love me... Like you promised."

(Please...)

**Saeyoung**

(Of course...)

"Then, let's make that vow again and again, with our hearts... and our bodies."

He runs his hands up his twin's sides, hooking under the jacket, pushing it back from Saeran's shoulders. The television showing the way Saeyoung’s shoulder blades move under his shirt, both of them still to absorbed in each other to pay attention for now.

"Saeran-ah... is it just my imagination...?"

He kisses Saeran's shoulder, inhaling the sweet scent of both his twin, and...

"I keep swearing I've smelt them on you tonight... violets... but it comes and goes... maybe I'm just so in love I'm hallucinating..."

He pushes the jacket back a little further, kissing as he goes.

"I wonder if you'll taste as sweet as you've been smelling tonight...?"

(Let's get this off, first of all.)

Saeran obliges, shifting his arms so that Saeyoung can remove his suit jacket entirely.

Saeyoung leans back on his brother's lap. "So handsome... can't believe I get to kiss someone so charming..."

He drops a hand to Saeran's pants, teasing his cock through the fabric, his own straining against his clothing just as much.

“Help me with this…?”

Saeyoung tugs at the cravat at his own neck.

**Saeran**

The stimulation Saeyoung is giving him has Saeran first surging forward and attaching his mouth to Saeyoung's neck - right above the collar, where the pulse is. Pressing his tongue to it and feeling the way it throbs...

A reminder of Saeyoung's vulnerability to him.

(Hmmm… is that why you've been so focused on my neck lately...?)

Bringing his hands up to the cravat, Saeran works at removing it. The position reinforcing the extent Saeyoung was putting his life in Saeran's hands...

Like that one time, now long ago. And so different. This time, it's more of a gesture of trust and intimacy...

(We've come a long way.)

Saeran drags the cravat off, the ribbon going with it. Enjoying the way the silk sounds as it falls, and appreciating even more the beautiful bareness of Saeyoung's neck. Inhaling the scent of his skin deeply.

"Maybe we're both imagining it, because I think you smell of violets too."

**Saeyoung**

Saeran's touches leave him only wanting -

(...more...)

He unbuttons Saeran's shirt further. There are still some light marks on Saeran's body from their last time together like this, exposed as the shirt falls open.

He kisses every mark he finds. "There's nothing of you I don't want... nothing of me I won't give..."

Then he moves his mouth back up to the choker, tongue dragging across Saeran's exposed collarbone. (How can I not be drawn to your neck... that place where you show the world you're mine...)

No one has to see them in the next few days... their auction date won't be for at least a week...

(I want to be marked as yours even more... bite into me more... seal our vows onto my body...)

He grinds into Saeran’s lap, pulling his younger brother’s shirt further back from under the harness straps. He slides his fingers between one of the bands and Saeran's body, tracing it down to where it terminates in a strap that cinches in around his twin’s waist.

(And... I want to watch you... mark me, expose me... Saeran...)

**Saeran**

Saeran raises his eyes beyond Saeyoung's skin, looking over his shoulder and to the TV screen where he can see his twin grinding against him.

Well, if Saeyoung wants to see, too...

"Turn around, darling," he purrs, hands falling on Saeyoung's waist to guide him. Fully intending to have Saeyoung fall back on his lap.

This way they could both see the screen...

**Saeyoung**

"Yes..." Saeyoung breathes, squirming at how good it feels to have Saeran hold him, guide him.

He repositions himself, sitting back against his brother's chest, the straps of his twin's harness pressing into him through his shirt. Though Saeran's erection pressing into his back is even more apparent. Saeyoung looks up, and sees to see himself reflected on the television screen, dishevelled, face flushed, legs spread wide over the top of his brother’s. It’s impossible to ignore how his cock tents in his pants.

There’s no question about what his younger brother's touch does to his body... no question about who Saeyoung wants.

"Please... show me who I belong to..." he moans, getting off watching his own mouth form the words as he speaks them.

**Saeran**

Tucking his head over Saeyoung's shoulder, Saeran gently nips at his twin's neck as he winds arms around him, watching the screen as a way to locate the buttons of Saeyoung's shirt and slowly undo them one by one. Pressing his own aching erection more firmly against Saeyoung's backside. (Like this...?)

He takes his time. Saeyoung’s quite the sight when he was getting worked up. It’s a shame they’re not recording this, too.

Saeran slips a hand into Saeyoung's half undone shirt - stopping where it meets the waistcoat. Then he tugs at the clothing until it exposes an already stiffening nipple.

(I heard some people come from playing with these alone... would you?)

He circles the exposed nipple with a finger, as if in thought.

**Saeyoung**

His brother's finger teasing his nipple... Saeyoung gasps, watching the it all onscreen.

How pleased Saeran looks, making him come undone so easily.

(Maybe I should get those pierced, too... then, next time we play rough, you can use them how you like...)

His cock throbs as he thinks about marking his body that way _every_ time they did a 'renewal of vows' - a new piercing, a new permanent symbol. Though. He might run out of space on his body after 'renewing' enough times, but...

...he's staining his pants with pre-cum, leaking so much it's passed through both layers of clothing, subtly darkening the black of his suit further.

Noticing this only makes his arousal stronger, and he gasps again as Saeran’s stiff prick presses even harder into his back.

(Please... do it again... please...)

His face on the screen stares back at him, drowning with lust for the hands and the mouth on his skin.

**Saeran**

Thinking of piercings and imagining Saeyoung marking himself voluntarily sends a spike of pleasure through Saeran, making him bite down more roughly than ever before gently kissing and suckling the bruised flesh in apology.

(Good idea...)

He tugs the nipple again, imagining it.

But it's not enough. Saeran is driven by a need to touch Saeyoung more, very aware of his own erection's need as well.

Making short work of the waistcoat and remaining shirt buttons, Saeran drags nails down Saeyoung's torso to his pelvis. Pink marks left behind. It makes Saeyoung’s writhing all the wilder, and seeing him so wanting and lewd makes Saeran just want to drive him over the edge more.

"See?" He prompts, after sucking a particularly tender area of his twin's neck, "You're so desperate for me... I love turning you into this."

**Saeyoung**

Every mark Saeran leaves pushes Saeyoung deeper into his fantasy, of etching his desire across his skin in ways that would remind them both every time they touched... the idea of his twin's mouth against a swollen nipple, teased and red and utterly at his twin's mercy... his body itself evidence of their love... their lust... making wounds that would heal around metal which would last his life, a weight reminding him always of his adoration and his need...

"Sae..." he chokes out, arching at another gentle kiss between Saeran's rougher bites. (Saeran...!)

"I need..."

 (...you... I need...)

"inside me, Saeran, I..."

(I want you...!)

There’s a bottle of lube around here, somewhere… he never wound up taking that one back to his room…

But, head full of arousal and very little sense, Saeyoung tries to stand without realising just how weak Saeran's touches have made him, tries to twist around without anticipating just how dizzy with lust he is, and -

\- he unbalances, in a way that totally catches Saeran off guard. So instead of standing, turning, grabbing the lube from where it still rests leaning against the wall on the top of the couch cushion...

...Saeyoung slips backwards, and - THUNK -

It's a familiar sound. One they’d both heard once before, after Saeyoung had tried to hold Saeran close on the couch... before they’d acknowledged their feelings for each other. Only that time, it'd been Saeran pushing him back, whereas now, Saeran –

**Saeran**

\- tries to catch Saeyoung. Unsuccessfully.

Nevertheless, unlike that previous time, he's by Saeyoung's side immediately. Taking his older brother’s head into his hands and checking the damage, his worry out-weighing lust.

"Are you alright?"

(You scared me.)

Maybe... Maybe they were getting too carried away. Maybe they need to cool down.

Saeran presses a kiss into Saeyoung's hair, like that alone could make his brother feel better. Like they were children.

**Saeyoung**

"Ahhhh... I'm, I'm fine..." he mumbles, cheeks reddening with embarrassment intermingled with lust. "It's nothing,"

The pain might not the kind of pleasant ache he'd been experiencing earlier, but it doesn't dull his desire. He tilts his chin down, looking at his twin needily, golden eyes framed by his long eyelashes.

"Don't stop..." he pleads throatily. "I need you..."

He drapes himself over Saeran, facing him once more. "I want you..."

**Saeran**

If Saeyoung can bounce back so easily, he must be fine.

"You know, it hasn't escaped my attention that this is like that time you joined me when I was napping... You were desperate to be close then too, weren't you?"

The difference now is the level of lust, and that Saeran wanted it just as much. "Why don't we... recreate that moment now?"

Where instead of Saeran running away, or Saeyoung moping, they give into their most base desires.

Saeran sits back on the couch, pulling Saeyoung up with him.

"I'm glad you're okay. If you want to be with me so much..." Saeran pulls Saeyoung flush against him again, letting his mouth fall to his twin's chest and brushing lips teasingly along his nipple - so close to what Saeyoung desired, but not quite.

(I'm here for the taking.)

**Saeyoung**

Saeyoung's eyes had been lidded with lust, but this suggestion has them widen, taking in every detail of Saeran's expression.

(Snuggle up to my dozing, unsuspecting brother, to feel him respond to me as willingly as I had only ever fantisised about 'til then, you mean...?) His lips part at the thought, heart rate increasing... the idea thrilling him.

"Then... like this..." he gently lowers Saeran back, keeping their bodies pressed together. "You were lying like this..."

(You looked so warm and peaceful, I...)

(I just wanted to be by your side so badly...)

"Your breathing hardly changed at all," he tells Saeran softly, his twin's eyes open, watching his lips as he sets the scene from his own perspective. "It's like it felt natural to you, too..."

(Your knee, like we... yes... like that...)

They fit together, perfectly as always.

(Your body responded to me even then... even though our hearts, still...)

"I... I actually cried, you know," he adds, stroking Saeran's cheek, his lust turned to adoration, though his erection still presses firmly against his twin. "I looked at your sleeping face, and I missed your eyes... wishing you could look at me... awake, accepting me being so close... it felt so good... holding you again... it felt like it was all I could ever ask for... more than enough..."

(That's where it started...)

**Saeran**

"And now?"

Saeran's eyes are definitely open, dark with desire. He's been able to hold himself together a bit better than Saeyoung tonight, for obvious reasons... but he’s running out of self-control, sweet as the fantasy is.

(If… you ever want to take me like this, when I really _am_ unsuspecting and asleep… you have my permission.)

And he wants it. He wants that feeling of his brother longing for him. Of himself unconsciously responding to it, no limits on his heart or body. Pure reaction.

It sends his thoughts back to that evening, the first night they kissed. Even if it hadn’t started well. "I smelled you." Saeran remembers, "And it was so comfortable and lovely... Too good to be true. That's why I knew that it wasn't just a dream. I wanted you, but couldn't let myself..."

He makes purposeful eye contact, while not moving an inch from the position Saeyoung had changed him into. Remaining prone and somewhat vulnerable under his twin.

"I can let myself now. I can see you, now. So don’t hold back.” He arches up slightly, cock straining, "Do what you _should_ have done with me then..."

In reality, it’s good that Saeyoung didn’t. But here, in this fantasy…

**Saeyoung**

"Ahhh... then..."

He rests his cheek against Saeran's, whispering into his ear. "I love you, Saeran... and I can’t stand any space between us…”

(All the things I wanted to say to you, then.)

He rubs his leg up against Saeran's cock, and drops a hand to his waist. As his hand fumbles at the fastening of Saeran's pants, his mouth seeks out his twin's, no restraint in this kiss. Instead it's a kiss very much of the now, a kiss that knows exactly what he wants and takes it, in this case his brother's tongue, teasing it with his own, sucking on the tip, hungrily possessing...

Had he reacted like this back then, Saeran _should_ have shoved him away.

(Ah...) His hand finally brushes up against Saeran's erect penis directly, his brother groaning into his mouth at the contact.

(Yes... that's right... you need me... you want this touch... you're here for the taking... for _my_ taking...)

He pulls back from Saeran's mouth, so he can see how Saeran's eyes mirror his lust.

"Seems like you enjoy this... having your older brother touch your cock this way..." he murmurs, half in fantasy, half in reality.

“Would you like to see what that does to my body? Put your hand, here…”

**Saeran**

(I'll do anything.) Saeran thinks back desperately, equally lost in the scene (Just keep touching me...!)

With hands far more shaky that they were minutes before, Saeran unbuttons the waistcoat and shirt completely, before moving down to Saeyoung's pants. "My brother’s cock..." he murmurs, as he sets eyes on the erection straining against underwear. Not yet completely free.

His gaze devours it.

"This is proof we feel the same way."

Maybe he's taking a few liberties with how he'd have really reacted. He pays that no mind.

The point was for this to be fantasy fulfillment.

Saeran rubs back at Saeyoung's erection lightly over the fabric, echoing what was done to him mere seconds ago. He tries to stay in character, but his thoughts give him away.

(Need to be inside you. Need to feel you all around me...)

"I..." He swallows. Taking a deep breath, letting himself sink back into the fantasy they’re weaving. Face already flushed, but now shifting to an expression that's somewhat helpless - and it’s not all just for show.

"Please… give me what I need... And I'll be yours. I could only ever... be yours."

**Saeyoung**

The shift back and forth in their power dynamic reminds Saeyoung yet again of how much he loves his twin... that Saeran can be so gentle and soft and needy for him... and at other times, demanding and sassy and direct...

Just as Saeyoung moves between playfulness and seriousness with only a breath between. His twin always keeping up with him.

(Only you can enchant me so fully. Only you fulfil me...)

In multiple ways.

He stops teasing Saeran's cock with light touches, gripping it more firmly now.

"Become one with me, Saeran..." he murmurs, "we should always be together... I've always wanted to be this close to you..."

Patience is all well and good, but he also needs to keep pushing forwards or he'll be completely unable to keep even a little in character himself, so hungry for his twin already.

He reaches out to grab the lube, this time keeping his balance. Giving it a generous squeeze into his own hand, which he then returns to Saeran's quivering dick. He strokes at his twin, until it feels like Saeran’s barely able to hold himself back.

Threshold reached, he releases Saeran's cock, taking his hands to his own pants and underwear, slipping them off fully so that he can finger himself a little...

**Saeran**

If ever there was a time Saeyoung pounced, this was it. Saeran's entire being throbs with need, completely worked up and brought to the edge.

(I don't think I'll last long...)

At least Saeyoung won't either.

Fully intent on giving as good as he gets, Saeran palms Saeyoung's cock before stroking it - long and slow, drawing every movement out as Saeyoung prepares himself.

"You're so hard," he observes, struggling to preserve character, "I can’t stand being separate from you…"

**Saeyoung**

(Now. I need you now.)

Saeyoung adjusts his hips, raising himself, then lowering carefully down onto Saeran’s rigid penis. Imagining doing this with his brother back then, of Saeran waking up and needing him so badly he was willing to go _this_ far _this_ fast...

"Aa-ahh... Saeran..."

The resulting thrusts are small and  quick, breathing to match. Saeyoung writhes on his brother’s dick, close anyway, undone by their shared fantasy. Oblivious to his own expressions, still captured and displayed on the television screen.

(Always... needed you...)

**Saeran**

Both still only partially undressed, it's awkward and perfect, Saeran seeking his twin's lips for a desperate kiss as Saeyoung rides him. The tightness and heat building him up to a climax.

(I love you, I love you, you complete me) his mind chants, before going blissfully blank as he finally hits his peak. Quick as expected.

"Saeyoung...!"

There's no other warning. The cry is as raw as their feelings, no longer denied.  Saeran presses his cock up as much as he can, semen filling every part of Saeyoung possible.

**Saeyoung**

(Yes...!)

Keeping his twin’s cock still twitching inside him, Saeyoung sits up again to stroke himself freely over his brother, taking in his Saeran's blissful expression. Knowing it was _him_ who made his brother look this way.

He's seen it many times now, but it feels like the first time all over again... and seeing it, is...

These thoughts push him over the edge even more than his own hand.

(I'm yours... and you're...)

He gasps, and shudders, balls tensing against the back of his hand as he comes over Saeran, cum splattered over his twin’s chest and harness, even a little at his neck.

Saeyoung leans down to kiss his twin's neck where it's landed (yeah, I definitely have a neck fixation now).

**Saeran**

"Hah," Saeran laughs, a bit weakly. Caressing a hand up Saeyoung's back as they rest up against one another.

(I knew that already.)

He has the marks to show for it.

"You get so wild..."

Some of that was Saeran's fault though. It was fun to tease and bait his brother. Some of it was just pure Saeyoung, though. Saeran just happened to be the lucky person that experienced it.

(I wonder if you were ever like this with anyone else...)

It's an idle curiosity, far from mean spirited. Saeran's fairly confident now that the answer is 'no'. After all, his libido had been lacking until it came to the one he loved. Sex having nothing to do with pleasure before then.

The knowledge that he could drive Saeyoung wild effortlessly makes Saeran feel smug.

**Saeyoung**

"How can I stay calm, when you say things like ‘I could only ever be yours’?" Saeyoung responds warmly, cuddling up to his twin.

(No one ever provoked me into a frenzy like you do, that's for sure.)

He runs his clean hand though Saeran's hair, wondering lazily at just how much his brother has him hooked.

(The others were missions, or loneliness... being with myself was better, really, except for the loneliness...)

(Being with you is... unlike anything else... irreplaceable.)

**Saeran**

" _You're_ irreplaceable," Saeran murmurs, heartfelt. Too tired to think of pretty words. "There's no one else like you."

Placing a kiss gently on Saeyoung's cheeks, Saeran gently pushes him back.

"Let's clean up?"

Their usual ritual awaits.

Too bad about the suits though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I can't help myself, I'm posting the first chapter of the next fic of this series right now - [Break what can't be fixed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296796/chapters/40682243)
> 
> In the next fic, a threat from Saeyoung and Saeran's past arrives to drive them apart, forcing Saeyoung to leave for another country. And then he's forced to break yet another promise to his brother... Their relationship is going to be tested in no uncertain terms over this ordeal.


End file.
